When Vacations Go Bad
by ViviTheMage
Summary: 2 young adults (Bob and Jess) go to Hawaii to visit their good friend Kuro, not knowing all the surprises that await them. Be sure to review also!
1. Character Profiles

Bob (Veev)   
  
"What did you call me? That's it, you're going down."   
  
Also affectionately known as "...Bob" by the ladies of Vacations, Bob is one resiliant Black Magic weildin' mage. He likes serving stuff up well-done. Seems like he and Zidane always pick on each other, but I think it's out of mutual respect. Heh. ......Bob soon learns that his powers are needed as the summoner of Phoenix. By the way, only Jess and Kuro are allowed to call him "....Bob." ;-)   
  
Jessica (Tifa_Tribal)   
  
"........."   
  
Hehe, I'm still just kidding, Teef. ;-) Jess is an energetic, fast-talking, and quick-thinking White Mage. She's also a kick-butt fighter, but that's sometimes hard to believe becasue she's a real sweetheart. But underneath that is someone who has a lot of mysterious power and strength. Somewhere in time, she was also known as Tifa, and how that plays out, we'll find out eventually. And then there's her summon, Alexander. Heh-heh... well, we won't go there. Just read and you'll see what I mean. ;-)   
  
Kurohime (Hahaha, she's the only one who kept her screenname!)   
  
"That was just me opening my big mouth..."   
  
Kuro's summon, Bahamut, was the first clue that something dangerous and deadly was going on. Kuro is more of a summoner but also knows a bit of red magic...!!! Her naievte` about summoning is still a bit evident, but she's also been training for a while. She has a very warped, twisted sense of humor, and sometimes it's hard to tell if she's serious or not. But her summoning abilities might be what saves the day. Or ruins it.... you never know.   
  
Roy   
  
"Hehehehehehehe... but it was funny!"   
  
Roy's sense of humor is almost as twisted as Kurohime's. Makes sense, though... he's her fiancee`. He's as sharp-witted and knowledgeable about FF as anyone, but it's mostly due to the fact that he works with Moto and Sakaguchi. We have yet to figure out what his summon will be... don't worry, we're getting to it! ;-) 


	2. The VisitTour

Here is a fic brought to you by ViviTheMage (me and now known as Veev), Tifa_Tribal, and Kurohime from UFFIX. You can meet these authors at UFF9.net/forums. Be sure to join!!!!  
  
**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Once upon a time... ^_^ (just kidding)  
  
It is a sunny day outside the airport on the main island of Hawaii. Two youths step off the plane from California, a boy and a girl, the girl looking a bit shaken.  
Jessica: Never again.  
Bob: What? You hate airplanes?  
Jessica: I've never been on one, and now I'll never go on one again, thank you.  
Bob: It can't have been that bad!  
Jessica: Well, it was for me.  
Bob: Were you that scared?  
Jessica: Yes!  
Bob: *hugs her* It's okay. We're on the ground now--relax.  
Jessica laughs nervously, returning the hug.  
Jessica: Thanks. *she looks around* Do you see her?  
Bob: Kuro? *he looks* Nope...  
Jessica: Do you even know what to look for?  
Bob: Yeah, she's probably the only girl wearing a shirt with 'Ziddy-kins' on it.  
They laugh and continue looking. Then a minute later, Bob puts his head in his hands.  
Jessica: What?  
Bob: See that sign over there? "TEEFIE-WEEFIE and VEEV"  
Jessica: *grins* Heya, Kuro.  
The older gril waves her sign and grins back.  
Kuro: You know I had to greet you in some weird way.  
Bob: Like this?  
Jessica hugs Kuro.  
Jessica: So happy to finally see you in person!  
Kuro: Me too!  
Bob: Oh yeah! Where are my manners? *he hugs Kuro too*  
Jessica: Back on the plane.  
Bob: Shut up.  
Jessica: *to Kuro* So, where's Roy? Do we get to meet him later?  
Kuro: *laughs* Yes. We'll go out for lunch later.  
Bob's eyes light up.  
Bob: FOOD!!! I'm starving!  
Jessica: He fell asleep on the plane when they were serving dinner.  
Bob: You should have woken me up!!  
Jessica: I couldn't! You looked so peaceful and Vivi-like....*laughs*  
Kuro laughed too and the three friends began to make their way from the terminal.  
Bob: Ha ha ha.  
Jessica: Anyway. Kuro! Are you going to take us for a tour now?  
Kuro: I was figuring I'd show you some stuff before we met Roy for lunch.  
Bob: Can we see the volcanoes?!  
Jessica: You just can't wait, can you?  
Kuro: Yeah, we can go see them.  
By this time, they are in Kuro's car and driving away from the airport. The chain of volcanoes and small mountains rose up on their left as they drove up the highway. Bob stared out the window in awe as Jessica and Kuro discussed all the love-hate relationships of different FF characters. There was quite a long list. As they passed the last volcanoe, Bob interrupted the girl's banter.  
Bob: Kuro, isn't there a legend of some sort of volcanoe god here?  
Kuro: Oh, yes, actually. A goddess of wrath named Pele. Very beautiful. They say she lives deep in a firey underground cavern with her many male servants--  
Jessica: Lucky her.  
Kuro: *laughs* Yeah. And every hundred years, Pele surfaces and shows her power to the world.  
Bob: Active volcanoes?  
Kuro: Exactly. 


	3. Someting wrong with Kuro's pet

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Jess: Why are you so obsessive about volcanoes, Bob?  
Bob: We all have our obsessions. You have your's on chocolate and Kuro has.......I'm not even gonna go there. They are just like you Jess. You look at how they are so peaceful, then all of a sudden it could attack some place, but it is a shame when it does.   
Jess: Hey!!!!!! That's so mean!  
Bob: Well, you've been treating me like a little kid ever since we got here. I'm only 2 months younger than you!   
Jess: All you've been doing is singing Alive by POD wherever we go.  
Bob: Hey, that's my theme song! are you saying that you don't like good music?  
Kuro: Guys!!!! I understand that you two have been on a plane for 11 hours together, but it doesn't mean you have to be at each other's throats.  
Jess and Bob apologize and hug.  
Bob: Can we see a volcano up close?  
Kuro: Ok, I think we have enough time before we meet Roy.  
They see a flame coming out of a volcano.  
Jess: Oh no! It's errupting.  
Kuro: That's just my pet Bahamut! He must be hungry.  
Bob: Just like you told me Kuro. Bahamut does do whatever he darn well pleases. It looks like he's going crazy!  
Jess: Kuro, you're the only one that can tame it! Do something!  
Bob: Do something!  
Kuro: Do something! O wait, I'm the only one that can do something!  
Bob: Kuro? How are supposed to stop something that big? Where's Dagger when you need her?  
Kuro: With Ziddy, of course!  
Bob: I'm serious!  
Kuro: Bob? Serious? How's that possible? I'm just kidding. I'm a summoner and he's my eidolon! I'll just tell him to return. *she prays and tells Bahamut to return, but the Invincible flies overhead, and enslaves Bahamut.*  
Bob: Uh oh! He is going straight towards Honolulu!  
Kuro: That's where Roy is meeting us! He have to go tell him! 


	4. Meeting the Squaresoft crew

**BY: KUROHIME**  
  
BOB: Well, that praying thing you did didn't seem to work.  
JESS: Have I ever told you that I really love the way you state the obvious?  
BOB: *pause* ...... that wasn't funny!  
JESS: And I love your sense of humor, too!  
(Meanwhile, Kuro is madly dialing up Roy's number on her celphone.)  
KURO: This is what I get for not giving the darn dragon his walk last night... grrr... *tries to merge onto the freeway, signal her lane change, and accelerate all while dialing up Roy's number - no RL Kuro would NO do that!*  
BOB: You're going to crash before we even get to Honolulu.  
KURO: Never! I'm good at mutitasking! Now hold on. *Honk! Scree!* Hey! Outta my way, Honda!  
JESS: And now I'll never ride in a car with Kurohime again, either. *hits Bob*   
BOB: Hey! This wasn't my fault!   
(Kuro finally gets Roy on the phone.)  
KURO: Hon! I've got some really bad news! *pause* No, no... I just picked up Bob and Jess from the airport. We're on our way to Harbor Court. Um... look outside the window, though. *pause* YES! *pause* Urgh... I have NO idea...! Well, he listens to you more than me. *pause* Nope, that didn't work. *pause* I think she's out, too... *pause* Okay, we're almost there... I'll come get you...!  
(Kuro hangs up and grins over at her two passengers.}  
KURO: Well, looks like the luau is just starting!  
BOB: ........... that's not funny, either.   
JESS: Well, any ideas?  
KURO: Call up Zid and tell Dagger and him to get their butts down here...?  
BOB: Well, you sound sure of yourself. What about Roy?  
KURO: Oh, he likes big, exciting shows, too! Don't worry, I promised him he'd get front row seats!  
BOB: You know, I'm starting to question your choice of analogies, Kuro....  
KURO: *just grins* Now ladies and gentlemen, please make sure your seats and traytables are in their upright and locked positions until the vehicle has come to a complete stop! Because we're heading..... into the Megaflare Zone!  
BOB: ....... that's not funny, either!!!  
(The car speeds up.... good thing that downtown Honolulu is less than a fifteen-minute frive from the airport...)  
KURO: *pulling into the Harbor Court driveway and coming to an abrupt halt* ROY!  
(Another Japanese man comes running out of the building and joins Roy. Both of them head towards the car.)  
JESS: Which one's Roy?  
BOB: Probably the one wearing the motorcycle shirt. She said he likes motorcycles.  
JESS: So who's.....  
KURO: The other guy it Moto-san. Er... Motonori Sakakibara. He knows Final Fantasy monsters better than any of us!  
JESS: But who is he?  
KURO: He's the animation director for Final Fantasy. He's controlled more monsters than we'll ever know! Trust me, he'll know what to do.   
(Roy runs up to the driver's window. Normally at this point, Kuro would give him a big mushy kiss, but well... the screaming Bahamut overhead kinda, well, pre-empts all pleasantries.)  
ROY: Hon! Moto says he has an idea!   
KURO: Well, he never let anyone down before.  
(Bahamut makes a big Bahamutt-y sound overhead)  
KURO: .....and I don't think I'm gonna question him now. *pause* Oh yeah. Guys, this is Roy. Roy, this is guys.  
BOB: ..........THAT'S NOT FUNNY, EITHER!  
JESS: *grins* I'm Jessica. And *points to Bob* he's Veev! Or shall I say...  
BOB: Don't say it....  
JESS & KURO: ............. Bob.  
BOB: *sigh* You're lucky my Mage Staff is still packed in the trunk, you two....  
(Funny how, even with all this small talk, Bahamut hasn't done anything terribly amaging yet, isn't it? Everyone turns to look up at him as he hovers precariously over Honolulu Harbor.)  
JESS: Why isn't Bahamut doing anything?  
ROY: *frowns* Well, I'm pretty much hoping that he stays that way. *turns to Moto* Moto-san? Bahamut doshite?  
(Oh, yeah... Moto only speaks Japanese, so from now on, we can imagine that there are bright yellow subtitles floating under his head as he speaks.)  
MOTO: I think he's waiting until he gets levelled up more and recharges his MP before he attacks.   
JESS: Levelled up? MP? And then what?  
KURO: And then it's Bahamut burgers on the house. Darn Eidolon training courses never did work on that dragon.  
BOB: ....that was kinda funny.   
JESS: How long before he charges up?  
MOTO: See that airship? It's holding his HP and MP in stasis. But it's driving him crazy. As soon as it releases him, he'll be fully charged and fully insane.  
BOB: Kinda like his owner, huh?  
JESS: *snickers*   
ROY: There's really only one person who can get him back to normal. Moto can try to calm Bahamut down for now... but only one guy can stop the dragon.  
KURO: Sakaguchi! 


	5. Bob's first idiotic stunt

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Bob: Guys, I have a plan.  
Jess and Kuro: Uh oh!   
Bob: We need to split up. Kuro and Roy go together, and Jess and I will go together.  
Roy: Why are we splitting up?  
Bob: You and Kuro know where Sakaguchi is, and the Incincible has to be blown up before it does anything serious with Bahamut. I jut need a favor from Kuro.  
Kuro: What do you need?  
Bob: I need to borrow your car.   
Kuro: WHAT?!  
Bob: You can trust me. I won't do anything to it. We need to catch up to the Invincible and the only was is by car, plus both my mage staff, and Jess's healing rod are in the trunk.  
Kuro: Okay, fine.   
Kuro reluctantly hands Bob her car keys.  
Bob and Jess drive off in Kuro's car while Kuro and Roy head off in his car.   
Bob: Jess, can you call up the air traffic tower, and see if they have seen a strange long, blue aircraft? I won't do it, because I'm not as crazy as Kuro who talks on a cell phone and drives at the same time.  
Jess: Okay, no problem. *she dials up the number* Hello? Have you seen a strange, large blue aircraft flying around? What? It's hovering over Waikiki beach? Thanks. So Bob, what exactly is your plan.  
Bob: I'm gonna have to do a flare spell right to the engine.  
Jess: There is no way you can reach that height, from right here.  
Bob: Thta's where you come in. You cast float on me, so I'll be able to go just a little closer so I could flare the engine.  
Bob parks the car perfectly at the beach.   
Bob: Can you scan the ship, so I know where the engine is?  
She does just that.  
Jess: According to this, the engine is right near the back of the ship.  
Bob: Thanks, I'm going up. Please, can you do the honors?  
Jess: Of course. *she casts float on Bob* Good luck!  
Bob is going towards the ship and suddenly come across a mage like figure.  
Bob: Who are you?   
Unknown: I'm the Dark Mage. I have come to take your Bahamut, and destroy America with it. I'll start with Hawaii.  
Bob: That's what you think! Bahamut will do nothing, as long as I'm here.   
Dark Mage: You are no match for me! Do you honestly think that you can just punch me to death?  
Bob: You're right, but there is one thing that you are forgetting. *takes out the mage staff* I am a Black Mage also. Prepare to die!  
Dark Mage: Let's just see about that!   
The Dark mage casts stop on Bob, then follows up with a round of Blizzaga, Firaga, and Thundaga.   
Dark Mage: Give it up. This should finish you!  
Jess: I don't think so! *casts haste on Bob*  
Bob: Now this is for you. *casts firaga on Dark Mage, but it heals him. Ok if you want to fight dirty, then let's fight dirty! *steals all of the Dark Mage's armor and goes into trance* One for you. *casts flare on Dark Mage and he dies.* And one for your beloved ship.   
The ship explodes and Bob's float wears off and he falls on the sand of the beach.  
Jess: No!!!! *runs and finds Bob motionless* You better be faking this. *casts curaga*  
Bob: Ugh.....I can't get up . Go on without me. Tell Kuro that mission was accomplished. Here, take this phone and call her.  
Jess: You're gonna live, alright? *dials up Kuro* Hello?  
Kuro: How'd it go? Is the ship blown up or destroyed?  
Jess: Yup! Bob blew it up with one flare spell, and defeated a Dark Mage.  
Kuro: Really? THE Dark Mage? He must be an amazing mage!  
Jess: He is severely hurt, and he cannot even move. he took a big fall. My curagas alone can't heal him.  
Kuro: He probably still needs rest, he'll be fine, after all he did have to put up with you for 11 hours on the plane.  
Jess: HEY!!!! Not you, too. Don't worry, I'll watch over him. You just find him. *hangs up* Stay calm.  
Bob: ........Thank.............you. . 


	6. How to stop it

*BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(Luckily for Jess, her ATB bar filles up first. She does the only thing that she can think of... and summons Phoenix...)  
JESS: I hope we had enough Phoenix Pinions for this to work... Darnit, Bob, you're not supposed to die on me NOW.  
BOB: *cough, twitch* I know, but I thoght it would be more dramatic this way. *cough, twitch*  
JESS: Your sense of dramatic irony is really messed up, you know?  
BOB: Hey, everything I learned, I learned from you guys. *weak grin* *cough* ... can I go on with my scene now?   
JESS: *sigh* No.   
BOB: But I...  
JESS: No.  
BOB: But.......   
JESS: No.  
BOB: Now you're being mean.  
JESS: No!   
(Silence for a beat... then Jess starts to grin.)  
JESS: She called you a great mage, you know.  
BOB: *shrugging* Coming from Kuro, I don't know if I should take that as one of her jokes first. *laughs* Have you ever known that girl to be serious?  
JESS: I've never known either of you to be serious. But I think she meant it. You are a great mage.  
BOB: Are you trying to make me feel guilty for calling you mean now?  
JESS: No. I mean it, too! *hits him lightly in the arm* Now come on, our MP isn't out yet, and we've still got some spells up our sleeves...   
BOB: You sure know how to give me a pep-talk.   
JESS: Of course I do. Now come on, I don't think those two mages are here to make nice with us.   
  
(The battle starts.. again... this time, with Bob feeling a little better, but still not quite fully restored... and I'll leave it for Teefs of Veevs to describe...)  
  
(Meanwhile, Roy and Kuro are racing down the H1 towards Tantalus on Roy's Hayabusa. They're going.... fast...)  
ROY: *shouting back at Kuro* I'm glad they got rid of those traffic camera vans!  
KURO: Can you imagine us explaining this to the judge? "Yes your honor, I had to save the world from my pet Dragon King. So going 110 was kind absolutely imperative!"   
ROY: *mimicing the judge* "Why yes, that's a perfectly logical explaination. Now please put on the white jacket and we'll discuss your case further..."  
KURO: They won't be laughing if Bahamut gets loose, though. How could something like this happen?  
ROY: Hey, if I were a Dragon King, I'd do whatever the h*ll I wanted, too.  
KURO: But he's a summon! He's not supposed to be like that.  
ROY: Well, let me tell you something, sweetie. You don't think Sakaguchi-san came up with that idea of the Invincible driving Bahamut crazy purely from scratch, did you?  
KURO: Yes.  
ROY: He didn't.  
KURO: Oy.  
ROY: So hopefully he knows how they stopped the last Bahamut summon that went crazy  
KURO: This happened before...?  
ROY: Um....... long story. Moto and I talk about werid things at lunch.  
(The two make their way to Sakaguchi-san's condo in Tantalus.)  
KURO: I feel like I have to genuflect when I see him or something.  
ROY: ... I think shaking his hand will be just as good.  
(Sakaguchi-san is already waiting for them at the entrance to the building. He, too, can only speak Japanese, so once again, we have nice yellow subtitles floating under his head as he speaks. Lucky us, huh?)  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: Moto called me up to tell me what happened.  
(Kuro is now just standing there, staring at Sakaguchi, with a star-struck, dumbfounded look on her face...)  
ROY: *whispering to Kuro* Hon... you're oogling.  
KURO: Dehhh... duhhh... ai........  
ROY: *sigh* Uh... She says, 'What can we do to stop Bahamut?'  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: We need to get the original Summoner and the new Summoner to combine their powers to re-capture Bahamut.  
KURO: *snaps out of it* Dagger and me work together? That's it?  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: Almost. That power that trapped him in the first place isn't all from the Invincible ship.  
ROY: Of course not. That would have been too easy.  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: There are seven additional summons that need to be called first. You and Dagger will have to find all eight of them and use all eight to destroy the Invincible power.  
ROY: *giggling* I just noticed the irony of the name Invincible... *pauses, then looks darkly at the horizon* How much longer will Bahamut stay... immoblie?  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: That, I don't know.  
ROY: That would have been too easy, too, huh?  
SAKAGUCHI-SAN: Kitto.  
KURO: Well, looks like the party's only just started. I think we need to go and find the other two mages.  
ROY: They can help us look for the other seven summons.  
KURO: And I want my car back! 


	7. One more unexpected visitor

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Bob: (Why did I have to go and play hero? The heroes always get killed, or almost. Now Jess is the hero because she just saved me life. Now, I have to attmept to get up. Those mages aren't going to wait that long.)  
Jess: Hang on, I'll take care of them.  
Bob: Not alone, you won't  
Jess: You cannot fight them in your condition.  
Bob: My back feels a lot better, and so do my arms now, by I have no feeling in my legs. This is the best I am going to feel, in a long time.  
Jess: Can you still fight?  
Bob: Let me see.  
By using his hands, but does a backflip from laying down, and now he is standing on 2 feet.  
Bob: Yup I believe I can still fight.  
Jess: You're gonna get it later.  
Bob: Bring it on, but let's finish off these mages first.  
The mages come closer. Bob takes on the Dark Mage, while Jess takes on the Light Mage.  
Bob: Let's show them some of Zangan's training.   
Dark Mage: Let's see you dodge this.   
The dark Mage does random non-elemental magic spells. Bob does all he can to dodge the magic spells, and none of them hit him.   
Bob: Your days of taking this country over are over! *Kicks the Dark Mage's staff out of his hand, and into the water* Not so tough now are you?   
Bob does a kicking combo, and the Dark Mage is helpless on his back.  
Bob: Do you really think crime can pay?  
Dark Mage: I've tried to, but when you are a Dark Mage with powers, and programmed to kill, you really can't tell the difference from right and wrong.  
Bob: I know what you're doing, and it is getting me more and angry. I am not falling for one of your stupid tricks.   
Bob snaps his fingers. After a 3 second pause, a meteor the size of a basketball, come crashing down on the Dark Mage, blowing him up in a thousand pieces.  
Bob: You know, you dead!  
After the battle, Bob collapses. He used all of his energy for that one battle, and now has nothing left.  
  
Meanwhile:  
Jess: What do you think you're doing?  
Light Mage: Taking over the United States. What does it look like?  
Jess: Not if I can help it.  
Light Mage takes out her Mage Staff  
Jess: Anyone can use magic. Put the staff down, and let's have a real fight. You, me and my fists.  
Light Mage: Is that how you want it? Fine. *puts the staff down*  
They fight and it is a stalemate for about 10 minutes.   
Jess absorbs a lot of enrgy into her fist, and releases it onto Light Mage.  
Jess: Give up?  
Light Mage: Never! *does a holy judgment attack*  
Jess: You really are stupid. There something you forgot, Auto-reflect is very useful.  
The holy judgment, bounces off of Jess, and the Light Mage goes flying into the water, where he gets eaten by several sharks.  
  
Jess calls up Kuro using Bob's cell phone  
Jess: Kuro, where are you? Did you find him?  
Kuro: Yes I found him. We need another summoner to stop Bahamut. So how's Bob doing?  
Jess: We just had another battle. The Dark Mage was revived, and there was also a Light Mage. I fought the white mage with a little problem, and I am very fatigued right now. The Light Mage is dead. Bob defeated the Dark Mage easily, but he focused all his energy into one Meteor spell totally destroying the Dark Mage. Now he collapsed afterward.  
Kuro: That's Bob for ya. He always lives for the moment. Don't worry, we'll be there in 5-10 minutes. Bye.  
They hang up and Jess goes to check on Bob.  
Jess: Now you are back where we started. You cannot get up, and no one is here, but us.  
Bob: Jess?  
Jess: Yes?  
Bob: You saved my life twice. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to tell me. If you're ever in trouble, I'll return the favor. Thank you. You've been so good to me, as a friend, and I'll always be there for you.  
Jess: I'll always be here for you, too. Without you, everything is so boring, so you better live.  
Bob: I just have no energy. I'll be fine, soon. Don't worry about me. After we deal with Bahamut, we should just relax, and just have a good time on this vacation. 


	8. Meeting new allies

**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Jessica sits alone on the beach, waiting for Kuro and Roy. Bob is there, but he's motionless, and now definately unconscious. She periodically cures him.  
Jess: You idiot....  
The waves wash against her feet as the sun makes the wet sand glow orange. She stands and drags Bob farther from the waves so he doesn't end up drowning. (That wouldn't have been a fitting end to all the crap they've been through.) As she straightens, a glint of bright white catches her eye. She stepped over to it, kneeling in the wet sand and scooping it up before the waves can reclaim it. It is a white disc, the size of a half dollar, suspended on a golden chain. She slips it on over her head and admires it in the sunlight. With a screech of tires, Roy and Kuro pull up on a motorcycle. (Hehehe) Kuro leaps up and rushes to her.  
Kuro: Jess! Tell me exactly what happened!  
Jess: Okay.  
Bob groans. Roy kneels beside him to see what can be done.  
Jess: When we got here, Bob got the brilliant idea of flaring the Invincible's engine. I cast float on him so he could reach it better...that was his idea.  
Kuro: Figures.  
Jess: Yeah. So, when the float wore off, he fell about fifty feet to the beach.  
Kuro: *wince* Oooh. That had to hurt!  
Jess: He couldn't move. So I had to keep him alive with my cure spells, and then we were attacked by not one, but TWO mages. A white and a black. They said they wanted to enslave Bahamut and take over America.  
Bob: *suddenly beside them* Hence, the Invincible.  
The girls jump. Jessica makes to punch his arm for scaring her, but stops herself instead asking:  
Jess: Are you all right?  
Bob: *grin* I'll live.  
Roy: *stands* Your cure spells were slow in working becasue of this.  
He holds up the armor Bob stole. The black mage took it back and put it on. He notices the necklace.  
Bob: Jess? What is that?  
Jess: Something I found. I think it may have fallen off the white mage.  
Kuro: Let me see.  
She studies it. Then she looks up at Jess, then at Bob.  
Kuro: Check the armor.  
Bob: *looks it over* What for?  
There is a red gem, size of a half dollar, on the back of the left handplate. Kuro reaches to her neck, showing them a black disk, size of a half dollar, hanging from a silver chord.  
Jess: What's this mean?  
Kuro: These mages were top-class summoners. The red, black, and white gems signify different summons. My necklace can contain Bahamut's power. White...I don't know. Red, I'm clueless.  
Bob: So we have summons?  
Kuro: No, you can CONTROL the corresponding summons.  
Roy: So, if you find four others as Sakaguchi-san suggested, you can control seven summons.  
Kuro: Five more. "Several ADDITIONAL summons" remember?  
Roy: Oh yes.  
Jess: I wonder which I can control....  
Bob: How can we find out?  
Roy: According to Sakaguchi-san, when you are nearby the summon your gem will react to it. First, though, you need to find the other necklaces.  
Voice: We can help there!!  
They all turn. Walking toward them, dismounting a white low-rider motorcycle, are Zidane Tribal and Garnet til Alexandros XVII. (Hey, you wanted them in here, you've got 'em!) Jessica and Kurohime instantly go ga-ga over the monkey-tailed theif. Bob merely rolls his eyes and waits for an explaination.  
Roy: Zidane, Garnet, this is Bob, Jessica, and Kurohime....*he notices the girls have flipped* .....Kami-sama kasu nintai.  
Zidane grins, instantly eyeing the two women practically about to throw themselves at him.  
Zidane: Hi ladies.  
Kuro & Jess: *drooling* Hi.....  
Bob: Oh, good greif!  
Garnet: Hello.  
Bob, the only one with his wits about them--besides Roy--notices the necklace around her neck. It has a blue disk (once again, size of a half-dollar).  
Bob: So now we have three.  
Garnet: *smiles at him* Yes. Zidane and I have been doing research--the other four shouldn't be too hard to find.  
Bob: Good to hear...*raises his voice* Right, girls?  
Jess: Um.....  
Kuro: Yeah.....  
Roy: HON, *he emphasizes this to Kuro* Why don't you leave me the Bahamut pendant so I can do my work here. You go with Bob and Jess and find the others.  
Garnet: I'll stay here with Roy and keep in touch with you--contact us whenever you find a gem.  
Bob: Right. Come along, girls.  
He practically yanks Jessica's arm out of her socket, pulling her away.  
Jess: Ow!! You don't have to kill me!  
Bob: Don't tempt me. Come on--be serious.  
Jess: *pout* You meanie....  
Bob: Jess.....  
Jess: Okay, okay! Where to first?  
Kuro: *snaps out of it* Uh....the Invincible.  
Bob & Jess: Huh?!  
Kuro: We have to go down to it and see if the mages have collected any other sumoons.  
Jess: Down there?  
Kuro: Yes.  
Jess: In the water?  
Kuro: Yeah.  
Jess: UNDER the water?!  
Kuro: Uh-huh.  
Bob: Don't tell me you're afraid of the water, too!  
Jess: No!!.......only if it's deep, dark, and shark-infested.  
Bob sighs. Garnet and Kuro switch necklaces. Kuro now controls....LEVIATHAN!!!  
Roy: Take care--we'll get to work on finding the locations of the other gems. I think Sakaguchi-san and Moto-san can handle Bahamut for a little while.  
Kuro and Roy look at one another. Zidane, Jess, and Bob stand by the water's edge.  
Kuro: Bye.  
Roy: Bye.  
Silence. He backs up toward his motorcycle.  
Kuro: I love you.  
Roy: I love you too.  
He reaches for his keys.  
Kuro: WITHOUT A KISS?!  
They run back and fall into each others arms. The other four present turn away to let them kiss in peace.  
Bob: .....that was kinda funny.  
Jess: You find the wrong things funny, you know.  
Bob: Don't complain--you're weirder than I am.  
Jess: I know.  
Zidane: Are they done?  
All turn back around. Kuro pulls away from Roy, begining to pray. With a fierce blue light, the great Leviathan lays curled up in the waves, waiting obediently. Roy and Garnet watch the others climb onto the back of the blue and silver beast, waving. The others wave back. Then with a shriek, Leviathan dives into the water. Jessica automatically casts Shell on the entire party before the waves close over their heads. It forms a protective bubble around them as they descend into the water, and so they are still able to breathe.  
Bob: Very handy trick.  
Jess: *weakly* Yeah.  
Bob: You're still scared?  
Jess: *softly; ashamed* I'm sacred of many things.  
He takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly. She smiles back.  
Kuro: I can see the Invincible!!  
Indeed, there it is before them. But something else rises into view. Bob and Jessica gasp.  
Bob & Jess: The mages have combined!! 


	9. Dealing with the combination mage

**BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(In a slow - arrogantly slow - movement, the creature that was once two began to twist into one menacing shape. What else can we call it but... the Ultima Mage. I know, I know, but hey, I'm just making this up as I go along, now!)   
ZIDANE: Well there's something you don't see every day.  
KURO: *tilting her head to one side as he watches* You know, if you squint your eyes and look at it like this, it almost looks like a chocobo...  
JESS: *following suit* Nah, I'd say more like Cloud's hairdo.  
KURO: *pause* Yeah. Yeah, you're right.  
BOB: *nudging Jess - hard* Whatever it looks like, it's heading in our direction!  
KURO: *breaking into a grin* I promised you guys we were going to have big luau when we got here, right?   
BOB: Well, this wasn't quite what I had in mind..........!   
(The words were drowned in a deafening aquatic swoosh as Kuro suddenly steered Leviathan into a gut-wrenching dive. Whee!!)  
KURO: I hope you like rollercoasters!  
JESS: I don't even like airplanes! Now I'm never gonna ride on a dragon again, either... *pause* ....Bob....! *hits his arm*  
BOB: Ow! What?! This wasn't my fault, either!  
ZIDANE: *risking a backwards glance* This isn't good! That thing is following us.  
BOB: I'm almost expecting the boss music to be playing right about now.   
JESS: *her voice laced with sarcasm* I could hum it for you if it would make you feel better.  
BOB: *gives her The Look*  
(One explosion momentarily blinds them.)  
ZIDANE: What the h*ll kind of magic spell was that?  
KURO: *trying to steady Leviathan* The kind that's going to annihilate my summon if we don't do something!   
(She steers the dragon again to port, narrowly missing another heated blast of energy. On the upward beat, Zidane pulls out a scanner and hurls it towards the Ultima Mage.)  
ZIDANE: *after a brief moment* That thing sure isn't human anymore... *sheathes his dagger* ... and this thing is useless. I hope you guys saved up some MP for this.   
(Another explosion of magic energy.)  
BOB: That's all I needed to know!   
(You all know that a Flare attack is imminent at this point, right? Yeah, bay-bee!! It rocks the Ultima Mage momentarily... but a beat later, another, even more menacing-looking blast of energy comes from the Mage's body and heads for Leviathan.)  
ZIDANE: Well, that really ticked him off, didn't it?  
JESS: *suddenly growing emotional* NO!!   
(More from reflex than thought, Jess' energy suddenly congeals into one glowing tendril of hot, white power. The beam shoots through the water and slams into the Ultima spell... uncomfortably close to Leviathan. It takes several moments before the shock wave hits everyone.)  
  
(Back at the insanity that is Kurohime's apartment, Roy and Dagger have managed to, well, start doing some impromptu research. Dagger is frantically going through dozens of save files on Kuro's various Final Fantasy games - hey, where better to find out about summons? - and Roy is on the computer.)  
ROY: Now I know why turning on the internet is so cliche in these situations. It's amazing what you can find!  
DAGGER: I'm glad that you're having success. I can't say the same. *bleep bleep ka-ching goes the character on screen* I keep getting random battles and Kurohime doesn't have a Gameshark to stop it.  
(An Angel Kuro appears on Dagger's shoulder: "Kurohime doesn't believe in Gamesharks. That would be cheating!" Devil Kuro appears on Dagger's other shoulder: "Even if evil is the path that rules!")  
DAGGER: *blink* Stop it, you two! I don't need distractions!  
ANGEL/DEVIL: Sorry. *POOF!*  
ROY: Did you say something?  
DAGGER: No, no... *pause* *sighs* Did you find anything?  
ROY: Only that I'm he 100,000th visitor to awesome-summons.com.   
DAGGER: This is impossible! I've gone through almost all of the games. There's more than eight summons we can chose from. How do we know what to look for?  
ROY: Well, maybe we can start by taking a look at the four pendants we've already found. *shrugs, then takes one of the pendants from Dagger* Now this pendant was for Bahamut. What's stopping us from just doing the obvious and calling whatever summon those last two pendants control?  
DAGGER: Nothing. It isn't what the summons will be that we're concerned about.   
ROY: *frowns, knowing what that means* Right. Do you think they're scattered... around the world, or anything like that?  
DAGGER: I don't think they are this time. Those summons have been gathered before.  
ROY: The last time ths happened?  
DAGGER: Yes. But so much time has passed since then, I don't know if they really have been scattered or not. *thinks* But even Moto and Sakaguchi don't know where the summons are.  
ROY: Of course not. That would have made this a really short story.   
DAGGER: *turning back to the game* Now I'm beginning to wish these games didn't take so long...  
  
(Meanwhile, off in Inveincible-Shipwreck Land...)  
KURO: WOOHOO!! *maneuvers into another wild, twisting set of turns and dives*  
JESS: Okay, this isn't fun anymore, Kuro!  
(Another Ultima spell jolts them to the side.)  
ZIDANE: Hang on!!!   
(One quad-9 Thievery, served up hot and fresh! It envelopes the Ultima Mage in wild, firecracker-like explosions. Now it looks like the Ultima Mage is finally taking on a little damage.)  
BOB: Dammit, why won't you DIE? 


	10. Battle finally over

*BY: VEEVS**  
  
Zidane: This guy is impossible to beat. The reason why Roy sent us down here is to kill us.  
Bob: Stop it! This isn't like you at all.  
Zidane: Of course not! I'm gonna die, before marrying Dagger!  
Bob: Listen! The reason why Roy sent us down here with Kuro and Jess is because we both value our friend's lives very much. I feel he trusts me with Kuro, because I sacrifice myself for my friends.   
Zidane: I guess you're right, but how are we gonna defeat him.  
Bob: There is only one way to beat them.   
Kuro: What's that?  
Bob: Guys, I'll be right back.  
Bob swims towards shore.  
Zidane: Where is that idiot going?  
Jess: Hey! I'm the only one that can call him back.  
Kuro: He porbably has to get something. You know him Jess. He loves to surprise us. We are probably 1/2 mile out of short. I hope he makes it back in time.  
Jess: Yes, that's what makes me want to kill him sometimes. This time, it seems like he might actuall do something smart.   
Kuro: Ziddy, we are depending on you. You are our only attacker right now. Hit 'em with everything you've got. Blow him up into smithereens!  
Zidane: Stop calling me that! Alright, I'll see what I can do.  
Zidane unleashes a thievery attack, and it is slightly damaged.   
30 minutes pass since Bob left.  
Kuro: Where is he? We could use his black magic.  
Bob: Right here.  
Zidane: What was your brilliant plan now?  
Bob: I got ourself a new attacker. I knew that we couldn't beat him alone, with onmly 2 attackers.   
Jess: That's great, so who is he and where is he?  
Bob: He's right behind me. Meet...........Vivi.  
Vivi: H-hey guys. Let's finish him off.   
Jess and Zidane look shocked  
Bob: Why are you guys shocked? Oh, I get it.I know it is shocking to see someone shorter than Jess.  
Kuro: Ziddy, is it just a rumor, or can your Ultima Weapon absorb Ultima spells?  
Zidane: I belive it can. Let me try it.  
Ultima Mage: Try this ultima on for size.  
Zidane uses his Ultima Weapon to absorb the spell, and unleashes an ultima spell of his own on the Ultima Mage.   
Bob: This is what I got Vivi for.Ready?  
Vivi: Ready!  
Bob and Vivi combine their flare spell and the Ultima Mage is burnt to ashes.  
Bob: Kuro, How much longer until the invincible?  
Kuro: See that blue object over there? That's it. 


	11. Acquiring the holy summon

**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Leviathan finally reaches the sunken Invincible. Kuro, Jess, Bob, Vivi, and Zidane swim up into the ship's hull, standing in a huge air pocket trapped there.  
Kuro: Now we have to split up--Ziddy's with me!!  
Jess: ......figured.  
Kuro: You have ...Bob.  
Bob: Actually, I'm going to tour this place with Vivi here.  
Vivi: Um...okay.  
Jess: *blink* Hmph!  
So they go their own ways. Kuro and Zidane head for the bridge, Bob and Vivi check the belly of the ship, and Jess explores the weckage in the back of the craft.  
  
~Kuro and Zidane~  
Kuro: *looking around* I've always WANTED to be inside this thing!!.....just not thousands of feet beneath the water.  
Zidane: This was such a cool ship....  
Kuro: How did the mages get a hold of it?  
Zidane: Attacked Cid as he was travelling to Lindblum.  
Kuro: And where exactly is that on Earth?  
Zidane: Somewhere in England.  
Kuro: Ah.  
  
~Bob and Vivi~  
Bob: It's so dark....  
Vivi: Here mister *casts fira*  
Bob: Not mister--just Bob.  
With the new light, they scan the area. The floor now hangs over their heads as they walk precariously over the cieling. Vivi dispells his fire magic...but there's still light.  
Bob: That's okay Vivi, you can stop now.  
Vivi: But I'm not doing anything!  
They look around. Vivi suddenly yelps and runs around--his head is on fire.  
Vivi: AHH!!! IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!! WAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!  
Bob: .........*blink*  
Bob casts blzzara on Vivi. The young mages stops running and falls in a dead faint.  
Bob: Aw crud.  
  
~Jessica~  
She picks her way over twisted and melted metal, balancing on the jagged pieces.  
Jess: Why am I stuck by myself?!......I hate the dark!  
As she says this, a white light faintly begins to glow. She blinks, looking around for it. She then notices her body is slightly illuminated. She looks down at the necklace around her neck. It's glowing and getting brighter.  
Jess: What's going on?  
*FLASHBACK*  
Kuro: *voice* When the corresponding summon comes close, the gems will react to it....  
Jess: *blink* There's a summon in here.  
Kuro: *voice* When the corresponding summon comes close....  
Jess: Got it.  
Kuro: *voice* The gems will react....  
Jess: *irritated* Kuro, I've got it!!  
Kuro: *voice* Oh. Heh. Carry on then!  
Silence. Jessica shakes her head and begins looking around for anything that looks like a summon. This is kind of hard, despite what people think.  
Jess: Here summon, summon, summon.....  
The piece of airship beneath her feet cracks. She tumbles back in shock, landing on her butt.  
Jess: *rubbing her bum* OW!!! What the heck--?!  
A white light shoots up from the debris, amking her jump. In the midst of this light, a figure begins to take shape. Soon it becomes idetifiable as a man...with two, um, "abnormalities".  
Jess: WINGS?!  
On this young man's back are beautiful white silky wings. His hair is smooth and perfect, blond. His skin is pale, he is well-built, and he wears an outfit of white, with a golden sword at his hip. His deep blue eyes fall on her as she grasps the pendant, that's now burning kind of crazilly.  
Young Man: Mistress......  
Jess: HUH?!  
Young Man: I am your loyal servant.  
Jess: Um......  
Young Man: My name is Alexander, and I shall now become your eidiloin.  
Jess: ............*blink* 


	12. Alexander

**BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(It's all Jess can do to regain some composure. As much as one can regain after being unceremoniously knocked to the ground, anyway..... heehee.)  
  
JESS: Oh, wow..... you're..... you're.......... *blink* *babble* *blink*  
  
(Not only is he Alexander, he's just really gorgeous. And his solemn, regal stature just emphasize the fact.)  
  
ALEXANDER: Lady Jessica...?  
  
JESS: *looking, er, heavenward* THANK you!   
  
(On the bridge of the ship, Kurohime is excitedly poking her face into every control and panel. It's that whole Kid-With-a-New-Toy feeling!)  
  
KURO: Wow, will you look at this! It has cruise control, too! How sweet is that?  
  
ZIDANE: *tapping at one of the control panels - which seems to blink obediently under his finger for a moment before blinking and thn going dead onc more* I would've found that a lot sweeter if the ship wasn't fried like this. Geez, when Bob fries a ship, he really fries a ship.  
  
KURO: Somehow, I don't think a little bottle rocket spell would have been enough to stop this thing.  
  
ZIDANE: Hehe. No. *he moves over to another panel, which is already darkened* Do you have any idea what we're trying to find in here?  
  
KURO: *from under one of the consoles* Anything that might tell us what power is controlling Bahamut.  
  
ZIDANE: *blink* But that's... What are you doing under there?  
  
KURO: *hits her head on the bottom of the console* OW! *rubs her head, then crawls back underneath* Trying to find out how this thing works.  
  
ZIDANE: Why...?  
  
KURO: Oh, mostly to satisfy my personal curiosity. That, and I was thinking, "self, this ship might come in handy if we get it working again!"  
  
ZIDANE: Kuro, this ship got more than a few dents and scratches...   
  
(There's a little commotion from behind the console. The screen above it gingerly sputters to life. Zidane blinks and trots over.)  
  
KURO: *siding out from behind the console* Amazing what a few years of computer work will do to you. *she stands up beside him and puts an arm around his shoulder, grinning." Zid, my man, never underestimate he power of the Hime.  
  
ZIDANE: *with a mocking smile* ...how does Roy put up with you?  
  
KURO: *grins, then teasingly pushes him away* How does Dagger put up with you?  
  
(A beat. Their smiles fade.)   
  
KURO: *bitterly* If that dragon even touches either one of them, I'll kill him, pixel by pixel!  
  
ZIDANE: I hope you don't mean that...  
  
KURO: *a beat* Yes. I do. I'll destroy him. And don't go lecturing me about what will happen to me if I do, because I know d*mn well. And I.... *she suddenly breaks off*  
  
(She turns to the console and silently starts to look at the readout before doing anything. Zidane comes up beside her and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.)  
  
ZIDANE: ...you thought that was the answer all along, didn't you? To destroy Bahamut?  
  
KURO: I was releived when Sakaguchi told us that there was another way to do this. I know he didn't want Roy to know about how strongly summoners and summons have to be connected.  
  
ZIDANE: Why haven't you told him?  
  
KURO: ...I just... thought there would be a time to... later. Or that there wouldn't be a need to... becasue 'these things never happen to me.' *bitterly* No, they never are supposed to happen to you.   
  
(For once, Zidane can't say anything in response right away. We're not sure if it's because he's too polite to say that he agrees her reasoning was terribly selfish or is just confused at her logic... my money's on his politeness.)  
  
ZIDANE: *after a moment* Well, then that's even more reason to hurry up and get ourselves those last four summons.  
  
KURO: *pause* *then after a brief thought... she gives him hug* Heh, now I know why Dagger puts up with you.   
  
(And now we rejoin ...Bob and Vivi, in the ship's, er.... galley? Vivi is able to stand, but still looks a bit dazed. Bob is idly searching a some of the scattered remians.)  
  
BOB: How are you feeling, Vivi?  
  
VIVI: I... think I'm okay.  
  
BOB: You're lucky that hat of yours takes being torched so well.   
  
VIVI: It's kind of hard to know what you're casting your spells on when it's that dark.  
  
BOB: Yeah. I know. The first time I tried to use Firaga in the dark, I ended up lighting my living room carpet on fire.  
  
VIVI: Oh, wow. What happened after that?  
  
(Bob absently picks up a broken post nearby and starts weilding it like a mock mage staff)  
  
BOB: Let me just say that I learned how fast I could cast Blizzaga and Waterga.   
  
(A loud, metallic groan makes them both look up in alarm.)  
  
BOB: Vivi, please tell me that was a spell you just cast.  
  
(Another groan, followed by a slow rumble.)  
  
VIVI: That wasn't me. Do you think it might be Jessica? Or Zidane and Kurohime?  
  
BOB: ...we're probably not that lucky.   
  
(Anther slow rumble, punctuated by a reverberating BOOM! You know that this can't be good news.)  
  
(And back to Zidane and Kuro, on the bridge. At the first sound, they both look up from the console, startled.)  
  
ZIDANE: What the...?  
  
(And back in the aft section of the ship, Jess and Alexander have also heard the sound. It sounds much closer from their vantage point.)  
  
JESS: *looking around nervously* That doesn't sound good....   
  
(From this area, it not only sounds like a loud crash, it seems like something is actually crashing into the ship.)  
  
JESS: Oh, now this just keeps getting better and better.  
  
(Alexander also seems to sense something from outside the ship. He moves closer to one of the damaged bulkheads. He places his hand on the smooth metal. It glows white, and for a brief moment, a circular glyph appears on the wall.)  
  
ALEXANDER: It's the Final Summon. This ship is callling him to return.  
  
JESS: So..... in other words, you sense a great disturbance in the Force.  
  
ALEXANDER: Pardon?  
  
JESS: Ack. Never mind. Bob's been making me watch a lot of Star Wars.  
  
(Her words are interrupted by a deafeningly loud CRASH. This one is enough to rock the ship. Alarmed, Jess starts breaks into a run and heads back towards the exit. Alexander follows close behind.)  
  
(On another section aft of the ship, a red light begins pulsating with an eerie, rhymic glow. Slowly, it begins growing in intensity.)   
  
(On the bridge of the ship... Zidane and Kuro now have a wide-screen view of the cause of the chaos.)  
  
KURO: Oh CRAP!!!  
  
ZIDANE: Of course this has to happen now, doesn't it?  
  
(Bahamut is in the water surrounding the ship. A strange, red glow is reflected off his wings.)  
  
KURO: What the h*ll is happening? What's he doing here?  
  
(A voice from behind.)  
  
???????: The power trapped in this ship is enslaving him... it's calling him here.   
  
(Both Kurohime and Zidane turn to find that Jess, Bob, Vivi, and ...someone with wings.... has joined them.)  
  
KURO: ....Alexander?  
  
ALEXANDER: Lady Kurohime...   
  
KURO: ............ *blink*  
  
BOB: She says 'hello.'  
  
(Bahamut makes another one of those big Bahamut-y sounds outside. He rams a wing into the ship, rocking it violently.)  
  
ZIDANE: What's going on? Why is he attacking the ship now?  
  
ALXANDER: The power here that controlls him is sensing a threat. It's telling him to destroy us.  
  
ZIDANE: It's sensing US?  
  
ALEXANDER: It, too, has a sentient power. It knows that you want to regain control of Bahamut. It senses his summoner's return.  
  
KURO: *blink* ME...?!   
  
BOB: How the heck do you know all this?  
  
KURO: Guys, I'd love to give you a history lesson, but I think Bahamut wants to kill us.  
  
(Outside, Bahamut rams full-force into the ship. This time, the impact is enough to knock everyone - everyone but Alexander, that is - off-balance)  
  
VIVI: Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?  
  
JESS: I'm with Vivi!  
  
ZIDANE: So am I!  
  
JESS: Kuro, you've got to summon Leviathan again....  
  
KURO: Right...  
  
(She takes the pendant from around her neck and calls the serpent. It almost seems as if Bahamut is expecting this. He turns to face Leviathan. All those in the ship can do is look on in horror as a blast of Megaflare energy blasts through the water and engulfs Lviathan in a horrible demonic light. In an agonizingly slow action, Lviathan's body twists into a grossly contorted shape... and his energy, coupled with the power destroying him, fills everyone's vision. The scream... the shock wave... an suddenly, it's gone.)   
  
KURO: NO! *collapsing to the ground* NO!!! 


	13. Bob in Trouble

*BY: VEEVS**  
  
Bob shakes Kuro  
  
Bob: Kuro, get a hold of yourself!  
  
Kuro: How are we supposed to get out now?  
  
Bob: I hope everyone knows how to swim!  
  
Vivi: I can't.  
  
Kuro: I'm too out of breathe to swim. I'll just have to ride on Ziddy-kins!  
  
Bob: Vivi will ride on my back, and Kuro will ride on Ziddy's back.  
  
Zidane: Why does everyone call me that?  
  
Bob: That's what corruption does to you, ya?  
  
Kuro: YA!  
  
Bob puts on the armor that abosrbs fire attacks that he stole from the Dark Mage.  
  
Bob: You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later.  
  
Zidane: Don't tell me you're gonna fight this thing.  
  
Bob: I won't, but someone needs to find the sorce to where Bahamut is being enslaved. Vivi, go on Jess's shoulders. She'll take you to shore. See ya guys later.  
  
Jess: If I have to revive you, I'm gonna kill you again!  
  
Bob: I love you too, Jess.  
  
They swim to shore and wait for Bob. Bob looks for where Bahamut is being enslaved.  
  
Bob: It's probably in the eye on the bottom of the ship.  
  
Bob cracks open the eye.  
  
Bob: These 4 jewels. One is yellow, one green, one purple, and one gray. Could these be the remaining 4?   
  
He takes them, and put them in his pocket.  
  
Bahamut roars.  
  
Bob: Oh, I forgot about you. I won't destroy you, I'll just tame you! Wait a minute! What's this in my pocket. Oh yeah! Kuro gave me Bahamut's leash to hold on to! I better get Kuro to do this.  
  
Bob swims up to shore.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Kuro: You might have to revive Bob when he gets back.  
  
Jess: Why?  
  
Kuro: Because I'm gonna kill him, if he doesn't have my car keys!  
  
Zidane; Who does Bob think he is?  
  
Kuro: Why don't you go ask him?  
  
Zidane: Kuro! Stop pulling my tail!   
  
Kuro: You are no fun!  
  
Jess: He always have to get himself killed someway. He doesn't care, because I will just have to revive him. He's probably dead by now.  
  
Kuro: I doubt it.  
  
Jess: Why are you so optimistic?  
  
Kuro: He holds his breathe for a long period of time all the time! He's a musician, and I'm sure he can do it.  
  
Bob (panting): Hey......wassup.....guys.  
  
Kuro: Where are my car keys?  
  
Bob: Sorry, here they are. *he gives them to Kuro*  
  
Kuro: WOOHOO! Any luck?   
  
Bob: Yes and no.  
  
Kuro: What do you mean?  
  
Bob: I think I found the remaining 4 jewels, but we have a much bigger porblem now.  
  
Zidane: What's that?  
  
Bahamut flies from under the ocean and flies upward in a rage.  
  
Bob: I think Bahamut is pissed off about something. Here Kuro. Take this.  
  
Kuro: Bahamut's leash? Thanks for holding on to it for me. I think I might be able to stop it.Bob, hold on to the yellow, and purple jewels and give Ziddy, the others.  
  
Bob: Sure.  
  
He does just that.  
  
Zidane: Any ideas......besides Bob?  
  
Bob: Why you!  
  
Zidane: You always have to get yourself very injured, and your plans are the worst.  
  
Bob: I don't see you having any bright ideas, monkey boy!  
  
Kurohime separates them just as Bob was about to draw his mage staff and as Zidane was about to draw his Ultima Weapon.  
  
Jess: Guys, we have bigger problems now.  
  
Bahamut is about to go on a rampage. 


	14. Jess's Mission

**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Jess glares at Bob as he shakes the water from his hair.  
  
Jess: You--  
  
Bob: Idiot, yes, I know.  
  
Kuro: Oh-kay! I've got Bahamut's collar....now what?  
  
Zidane: You mean you don't know?!  
  
Kuro: .........was I SUPPOSED to?  
  
Bob: What kind of Eidiloin-Tamer are you?!  
  
Kuro: *snaps back* One that controls the Dragon-God, okay!!  
  
Zidane: Well someone has to do SOMETHING!!!  
  
A great beam of white light parts the water and shoots past Bahamut, just barely. The dragon roars angrilly and glares at the youth floating between two walls of water.  
  
Jess: Alexander!!  
  
Bob: *sounds slightly jealous* Who's he? Moses?!  
  
Kuro: *glances at him* I'd like to see you do that.  
  
Bob opens his mouth to retalliate, when Alexander's wings begin to glow blue.  
  
Zidane: Is he going to do what I think?  
  
Kuro: NO!!!!  
  
Bob: It's the Alexandria inceident all over again!  
  
Alexander turns to them, his eyes glowing as blue as his wings.  
  
Alexander: Lady Summoner, do you have the confinment band?  
  
Kuro: The wha...?  
  
Jess: I think he means the collar, Kuro.  
  
Kuro: Oh. Um, yeah!  
  
She waves it over her head. Alexander turns to the younger girl.  
  
Alexander: Mistress of the Light.  
  
Jess: Me?!  
  
Alexander: *nod* Bring the band and your rod here to me.  
  
Jessica looks at the others, who shrug, and she has no other choice but to do what she is told. Kuro hands her the collar and she walks through the now-dry sands and to his floating figure. He touches her hand, and her eyes begin to glow.  
  
Jess: I understand. *she turns to the others* Leave this one to me!!  
  
All: HUH?!  
  
Kuro: But....that's MY Bahamut!!  
  
Jess: You want him back alive, right?  
  
Kuro: Well, yeah! But I thought I--  
  
Jess: I'll take care of it! Just be ready to dispell Bahamut when the time comes!  
  
Kuro: .........right. Jess! Don't go doing anything ....Bob would do!!  
  
Bob: HEY!! What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Jess: *grin* Not THAT daredevilish....  
  
Vivi: Good luck, nice lady!  
  
Jess: THank you!!  
  
Bob: JESS!!!  
  
She stops and looks up at him. He holds up a bag of what could only be.....  
  
Phoenix Down.  
  
Bob: I've got you covered!!  
  
Jess: *rolls her eyes* Thanks for that vote of confidence, dear.  
  
She steps next to Alexander and he embraces her. Jessica blushes wildly (I can't control myself!! If a guy THIS hot was holding you, tell me you wouldn't blush too?!.....and Veev, that does not apply to you) He flaps his enormous wings and pulls them into the sky. The feathers start glowing brighter and the waters rush back together as they rise up to face Bahamut. The dragon snarls at them. And is that....?  
  
Kuro: JESS!!!! THAT'S HIS MEGAFLARE ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Bob: YOU IDIOT!!! GET DOWN!!!!!  
  
Jess: *calls to Bob* That's MY line!!!  
  
Zidane: WATCH OUT!!!!  
  
Vivi: *hides* I can't watch!!  
  
The MegaFlare attack is growing more and more powerful. Jessica begins to panic, but Alexander holds her tightly, protectively. His face tilts toward her ear and he whispers to her.  
  
Alexander: You must have complete and utter trust in me. If not, we fail, and you and your friends die.  
  
Jess: Okay.  
  
Alexander throws back his wings, the Holy Judgement attack flying outward toward Bahamut. The dragin shrieked, the MegaFlare building...building...  
  
Bob & Kuro: JESS!!!!  
  
And in the blink of an eye, Jessica was on the great dragon's back, attempting to attach the collar to its neck. It roared and swung around, swiping it's claws at her.....but she is so short, it can't reach her!  
  
Jess: *snaps the collar on* Gotcha!!  
  
But not before Bahamut unleashed his beautifully destructive MegaFlare. It shot toward the islands of Hawaii, the air growing hotter and brighter. Kuro searched desperatley for a last resort protect spell. Bob closed his eyes. Zidane and Vivi trembled in each others arms. As a dark shadow against the light, Alexander was diving after Jessica. She had fallen from Bahamut. Falling......  
  
Jess: Holy Shield!!  
  
The protect/shell/reflect barrier encircled her and all her friends. The huge Bahamut Beam richoched (I think that's how you spell it--I'm illiterate, some one correct me. I'm trying to go for, 'bounced off') off the powerful shield and exploded well before impact. The force threw them all to the sand and Jess fell like a brick, screaming all the way down.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
The attack died out. Honolulu and all the other tiny islands lay in perfect shape, maybe a wind-tousled section here and there. Some ruffled birds, one or two spilled drinks, and some definately shaken fighters. Kuro looked up to a gentle rumble. Bahamut nuzzled her tenderly, purring almost like a little kitten.  
  
Kuro: Bahamut!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
She hugged it's snout tightly. Bob and Vivi looked up next.  
  
Vivi: Is it over...?  
  
Bob: Where's Jess?!  
  
Zidane: *blink* Are we alive?  
  
Bob: .........I feel so alive...for the very first time....  
  
Kuro: Bob!! Not now, man!  
  
Bob: Oops. JESS?!  
  
Jess: .........ow.  
  
They all run across the beach to where they have heard her voice, except Kuro, who is dispellig her Bahamut summon.....FINALLY. Jess lies dazed in the arms of a completely uinconscious Alexander. She tries to sit up, but can barely move.  
  
Jess: What...?  
  
Zidane: Jess! That shield was incredible!!  
  
Jess: Shield....?  
  
Vivi: You called it Holy Shield. It must have taken an incredible ammount of power!  
  
Jess: ........can I go to sleep now?  
  
Bob: *shakes her* NO!! Jess, stay with us!  
  
Jess: So tired....all these bright lights....Alex....Alexander?  
  
She looks around blearily. He moans from beneath her and her eyes widen and she sits up, despite her pain.  
  
Jess: Alexander?!  
  
He is weak and bleeding, and his wings seem broken. Kuro joins them.  
  
Kuro: Jess, you're alive! And....*spots Alexander; winces* Oooh! What happened to him?!  
  
Zidane: He took the fall for Jess.  
  
Vivi: That was noble.  
  
Bob: *bitter* That was stupid.  
  
Jessica shakes Alexander.  
  
Jess: Are you alright? Alexander?  
  
He is scarcely breathing.  
  
Kuro: Uh-oh! We have to get him back to Roy and Garnet....FAST!! 


	15. Downed Summon

**BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(Even in the bright sunlight reflected off the beach sand, Alexander's body looked hauntingly pale. It should never be that way... and everyone knew it.)  
  
JESS: I can't believe you did this....!  
  
KURO: *solemny kneeling down beside Alexander* Thank you, Alexander.  
  
ZIDANE: There's got to be something we can do for him.  
  
KURO: There is. Jess, let me have his medallion.  
  
JESS: What? Why?  
  
KURO: Don't worry. He'll be okay. If a summon is this badly injured, dismissing him will help to keep his energy in stasis. He'll be fine, but we have to get him to a Healing Sphere before we have to summon him again. Otherwise....   
  
VIVI: A Healing Sphere? Where can we find those?  
  
KURO: Dagger will know. We need to get back to my place and take both Bahamut and Alexander there. They both need to be healed before we can go on.   
  
JESS: *quietly* I've got to learn how to do it. He's my summon.  
  
(Kuro nods and stands up. She leads Jess over to stand beside Alexander.)  
  
KURO: I'll help you, if you need it.   
  
(Jess nods resolutely. She takes the white medallion in her hands and holds it over the pale angellic form. The frantic emotions racing through her mind are betrayed in her eyes. Slowly, she closes them, and the tears begin to fall freely. Her medallion begins to glow as the dismissal begins.)   
  
JESS: My angel..... thank you.... We'll heal you. I promise.  
  
(Soft streamers of light begin to swirl around Alexander's body. His wings ruffle in what seems to be a supernatural wind. Slowly, his body dematerializes, and the energy begins to congeal into another ball of almost-tangible light. In one smooth, swift movement, it streaks into the sky. A moment later, it's gone.)  
  
ZIDANE: No matter how many times I watch something like that, I'll never get used to it.  
  
KURO: Neither will I. Heh-heh.  
  
(Bob walks over beside Jess and puts a reassuring arm around her shoulder.)  
  
BOB: He'll be okay, Jess. He's a summon. They're supposed to protect you like that.  
  
JESS: I know. But I'm supposed to protect him, too. I didn't know he would take the entire fall for me. I shouldn't have let him do that.   
  
BOB: It's what he's born to do, Jess. He would have taken the fall for any of us.   
  
JESS: That doesn't make me feel any better about it, you know.   
  
BOB: *shrugs* I can try. You know I'm right. *tries to manage a grin*  
  
JESS: Darn you, Bob. *gives him a small smile in return*   
  
BOB: How about you? You did take your own fall there, you know. Are you going to be okay?  
  
JESS: Heh, I'll let you know how big the bruise is tomorrow morning when this is all over.  
  
(Kuro comes over beside the two. She looks like she needs to tell them something.)  
  
KURO: You two, I need to tell you something...  
  
(Bob and Jess both blink in response.)  
  
JESS: We're all still alive and we have two critically wounded summons on our hands? Not to mention we've destroyed the Leviathan summon?  
  
KURO: No. Well, yes. That too.   
  
BOB: *snickers*  
  
KURO: We've still got big problems on our hands. Not only do we need to restore our summons... we're still in danger.   
  
BOB: Naturally.  
  
KURO: We may have gotten Bahamut back, but there's more to this whole problem.   
  
BOB: Of course.  
  
(Jess gives him a nudge. A hard nudge.)  
  
BOB: *to Jess* Whaaaaaaaaat?!?  
  
KURO: Come on. Let's get back to my apartment. I'll explain on the way.   
  
BOB: You're driving!  
  
(Back at Kurohime's apartment, everyone has gathered. Naturally, this has become a very cliche` group reunion moment. Kuro and Roy are once again joined at the hip, and Dagger and Zidane have practically been in each other's arms the whole time, too.)  
  
ROY: Sakaguchi explained that there was a more powerful force controllling Bahamut from the Invincible. Bahamut was simply returning to that callling when he found you there.  
  
BOB: I don't get it, though. Why was it only Bahamut? Jess found Alexander on the ship. Why wasn't he being controlled, too?  
  
ROY: That's just it. That Ultima Mage you ran into was a summoner, too. They did have Alexander under their control until you freed him.   
  
JESS: My poor Alexander...!  
  
ROY: The reason why they didn't need enslave him is becasue he was already theirs. And that's why you were able to get Bahamut back with the collar. That managed to break the Invincible's hold.  
  
DAGGER: It won't be long before the protection the collar gves him will wear off.   
  
JESS: I don't think I really like the thought of that...  
  
ROY: We have four of the eight summons.  
  
VIVI: You mean we still have to find the other four? Shouldn't it be over, now that we've released all the summons from them?  
  
ROY: Well, no. That would have made this a really short story. We couldn't end it there.  
  
VIVI: Oh.   
  
DAGGER: Roy does have a point, Vivi. But there's more to it than that. This happened once before. The power of the summons were collected by the Invincible in preparation for something much more devious.  
  
VIVI: *shakes head vehemently* I don't even want to think about that!  
  
ZIDANE: So what is happening to the Invincible? If it's still out there, why do we need all eight summons?  
  
DAGGER: Even as we speak, that power inside the Invicible is growing in strength again. And now that it's lost Alexander, it will be looking for you, too, Jess.  
  
JESS: I don't really think I like the thought of that, either!  
  
ROY: We need to find all eight summons in order to protect them from the Invincible, and also to protect ourselves from it. *he turns to Kuro* And ultimately, we need all eight to destroy that power.   
  
(Kuro blinks. She knows that he's found something out... something that she hadn't had the courage to tell him before. She drops her gaze before it becomes unbearable.)  
  
ZIDANE: You're planning to destroy the Invincible by using the summons.  
  
(It's more of a blunt statement than a question. Zidane knows, too.)  
  
DAGGER: We can't let this happen again, Zidane. They weren't able to stop the Invincible the last time. If we can... we should.  
  
(Zidane turns towards Dagger, his eyes pleading.)  
  
ZIDANE: I don't want the three of you to die. Sakaguchi knew another way to do this. Don't you think we should ask him if there's another way?  
  
BOB: *turning to Jess* ...... what?  
  
JESS: ...........  
  
(Roy looks at Kuro.)  
  
ROY: *quietly* Dagger told me what happens if you have to destroy your own summon. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
KURO: *just shakes her head* Because I'm an idiot.   
  
BOB: Jess....? What's are they talking about?  
  
JESS: *frowns* Sometimes when a summon is called, the summoner is forced to destroy it. It almost never happens. But it happened once, a long time ago. The eight summons were called, and used to destroy a power that only all eight together could control. But the only way they could do it was to absorb the power. They literally became one. All the summoners could do to put that power to rest was to use their combined strength and destroy their own summons.   
  
(Kuro has overheard their conversation. She knows the history all too well.)  
  
KURO: It destroys both the summon and the summoner.  
  
BOB: *shaking his head* This is why I always hated history lessons!   
  
ZIDANE: There has to be another way to destroy the Invincible. We'll find it.  
  
KURO: *muttering to herself* I feel like we're living a part of Final Fantasy 10.  
  
(Yuna comes into the room, followed by Tidus.)  
  
KURO: I knew I shouldn't have said that.  
  
TIDUS: Well, now we've got an even number! Besides, I think we might be able to help you find those last four summons.  
  
End of Part I 


	16. Phoenix

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Jess: Bob? What's wrong?  
  
Bob: Nothing. I'm fine.  
  
Kuro: Veev? Don't lie! I know something is up.  
  
Bob: Before I left to come here, I had some rigorous eidolon/summoning training. Now I feel it has come to a waste.   
  
Jess: You'll get yours soon. I hope Alexander gets better soon. He was such a stud!  
  
Bob's medallion starts resonating  
  
Bob: What's this? Is something calling me? A summon that I've longed for?  
  
A huge bird with colorful red, orange and yellow reathers comes flying out of the water. There is a strange woman riding it.  
  
Woman: I think Phoenix is calling for you.  
  
Kuro: Summons won't call for a different summoner unless their owner is being cruel to them.  
  
Roy: Yes she knows. She was kinda cruel to Shiva a while back, and it ran away and we have no clue where it is now.  
  
Kuro steps on Roy's foot  
  
Kuro: Hon, you weren't supposed to tell them that!!!!  
  
Woman: Don't ignore me! If you want your Phoenix, little boy, then see if you can survive a battle with me, and Phoenix.  
  
Jess: I don't think you should have called him that.  
  
Bob: What did you call me? That's it your going down.  
  
Bob: Guys, let me do this on my own, unless I'm in huge trouble.  
  
Gang: Ok!  
  
Kuro: Where'd the FF gang go?  
  
Roy: Who knows, or cares?  
  
Phoenix and Bob battle it out. Phoenix just does heavy fire magic to Bob, which Bob counters with his Blizzaga spells.  
  
Bob: I will not hurt Phoenix!  
  
Woman: That will cost you!  
  
The Woman does a meteor attack to Bob out of nowhere. As Phoenix is doing a dive to the kill on Bob.....  
  
Jess casts float on Bob. Bob kicks the woman off of Phoenix. He is riding Phoenix, and the summon is hastily trying to get him off. Suddenly, the bird stops and lands.  
  
Kuro: How'd you do that?  
  
Bob: When you have a dog, you learn how to calm an animal down. All I had to do was scratch behind the ear. Now we have 5 of the 8 summons!  
  
Bob's cell phone rings  
  
Bob: Hello? There's what? You serious? WOW! Love ya! Bye!  
  
Jess: Who was that and what was that all about?  
  
Bob: That was my mother. She said that there is a huge blizzard, in NY right now.  
  
Kuro: In the middle of the summer?   
  
Bob: Yeah, I know it sounds strange. The news people say it might be a cause of an ancient god or goddess.  
  
Roy & Kuro: Shiva?  
  
Jess: Maybe!   
  
Kuro: When you were fighting, that person, I got a call from Sakaguchi-San. He said that there ws some strange monsters appearing in Japan.   
  
Jess: Why don't we split up?  
  
Kuro: Good idea. Roy and myself will go with 3 of the FF people to Japan, and you and Bob go to NY with the 2 other FF people.  
  
Bob: We wil go with Yuna and Tidus, and you will go with Dagger, Zidane, and Vivi.  
  
Kuro: Wouldn't you want to go with Vivi, ...Bob?  
  
Bob: I do, but what if you guys need powerful magic? You guys need a black mage.   
  
Bob and Roy shake hands goodbye. Kuro and Jess hug and Bob joins in on the hug.   
  
Jess: We'll miss ya!  
  
Kuro: Come back soon, ya?  
  
Bob: YA!!!!  
  
Bob, Jess, Tidus, and Yuna hop on Phoenix.  
  
Bob: Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, put your tray tables in their upright position, and flight attendants prepare for take-off.   
  
Jess: Oy vey! Here we go again!  
  
Bob: Uh.....this is your captain speaking. We have reached an altiude of 35, 000 feet. If you look to your right, you will see Jupiter. Thank you for traveling with Black Mage Airlines brought to you by this great Phoenix 767. 


	17. Blizzard

**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Jessica gripped Bob's waist tightly, her eyes squeezed shut and her forehead pressed against his back.  
  
Jess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Calm down, Jess. The Phoenix won't drop you.  
  
Jess: Oh, THANK you for reassuring me!!  
  
Tidus: So why ARE you freaking out, Jess?  
  
Jess: I HATE HEIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Oy vey. *rolls his eyes*  
  
Yuna: This is such a beautiful summon, Sir Bob.  
  
Bob: *begins to blush* Eh, just Bob.  
  
Jess: How do you NOT know what a Phoenix is?! It's a disgrace to FF!!  
  
Bob: Chill, Jess.  
  
As he says this, they are smacked full in the face with a huge blizzard. The air is biting cold, the wind howls icilly, and the Phoenix almost falls from the air in shcok.  
  
Jess: ....THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!  
  
Bob: I didn't mean it to be!!!  
  
Tidus: It's FREEZING!!!!  
  
Yuna: That's Shiva's work. She must be very angry.  
  
Jess: What the heck did Kuro do, Bob?!  
  
Bob: She told me that she turned Shiva away!  
  
Jess: Why?!  
  
Bob: ...because she was hitting on Roy!  
  
They are all shouting to be heard over the screaming winds. The Phoenix lands, shuddering and curling up.  
  
Yuna: This is too much for it! Call it back!!  
  
Bob: How?!  
  
Jessica slaps her forehead.  
  
Tidus: Pray, stupid!!  
  
Jess: Hey! I'm the only one allowed to call him an idiot!!  
  
Bob: *sarcastically* Well thank you dear.  
  
He closes his eyes, biting his lip against the cold. He mumbles something, and the large firebird disappeared in a large swirl of flames.  
  
Tidus: He got it.  
  
Yuna: We must split up and locate the summon!  
  
Bob: Before she destroys my home!!  
  
Jess: You're the only one who knows your way around here, Bob.  
  
Bob: I know...  
  
Yuna: We'll be alright. We'll follow the will of the pendant.  
  
She holds up the sky blue pendant on a silver chord. Bob nods and takes Jessica's hand.  
  
Bob: We'll go north. You two follow that.  
  
Tidus draws his sword and Yuna leads the way. Bob pulls Jessica in the opposite direction.  
  
Jess: Bob...?  
  
Bob: They'll be fine.  
  
Jess: No Bob.  
  
She stops. He also stops and looks back at her.  
  
Bob: What is it?  
  
Jess: I...I have a feeling...  
  
Bob hesitates, then looks up at the dark sky.  
  
Bob: .....is it a bad feeling?  
  
Jess: VERY bad.  
  
They look at one another. The he silently takes her hand and guides her through the noe-deserted streets of his hometown.  
  
Jess: It's so empty...I thought New Yorkers were used to this weather?  
  
Bob: Jess...it's the middle of JULY.  
  
Jess: ...Oh yeah.  
  
They cross the streets and then come to rest against the side of a building. Jessica stands close to him for warmth.  
  
Jess: I'm so cold....  
  
Bob: I know, I know. We'll be fine.  
  
Jess: We were supposed to come here and you were supposed to take me to pizza or White Castle!! I didn't want to come here to freeze my butt off!!  
  
Bob: Stop freaking, Jess.  
  
Jess: I'm so tired....and so hngry, and so cold, and worried, and--  
  
Bob silently wraps her in a caring hug.  
  
Bob: Don't worry. We'll get through this--we always do!  
  
Jess: Yeah...you're right. I'm sorry.  
  
She hugs him back. The two friends stand at the wall, hugging now for warmth and reassurance. They stare out into the bleak wasteland hat was once a Square.  
  
Jess: Thanks Bob.  
  
Bob: Huh?!  
  
Jess: For being such a cool PiC.  
  
Bob: Heh. PiC's forever! Ya?  
  
Jess: Ya!  
  
They hug once more, and slowly keep moving.  
  
Voice: AHAHAHAH!!!  
  
They both jump and spin back around to see a figure hooded in robes of gold and black standing behind them, arms crossed.  
  
Jess: Who are you?!  
  
Hooded Figure: There is no reason for you to know, little girl.  
  
Jess: LITTLE?!  
  
Bob: Down, Jess!  
  
Hooded Figure (HF): Stupid, foolish little mages!  
  
Bob: WHAT?! He's dead!!  
  
Bob pulls out his mage staff and runs forward. The HF holds out a hand, and Bob freezes in mid-air.  
  
Jess: BOB!!  
  
She quickly took out her rod and cast esuna. He fell to the snow, coughing. Jessica swung the rod again, and a huge Holy attack enveloped the figure and sent them flying back into the building. Then she ran to her friend, helping him to his feet and casting a quick auto-lfe spell.  
  
Jess: Idiot! You never charge head-first!!  
  
Bob: Love ya too...  
  
The person gets up, laughing again.  
  
HF: AHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Jess: I don't like the sound of that...  
  
HF: STUPID girl! You dare try and harm me?!  
  
Jess: Yeah...?  
  
Bob: *sighs; shakes his head* DUMB Jess, sooooo dumb.  
  
Jess: Shaddap!!  
  
The figure then raises one hand and Jessica also begins to rise, choking.  
  
Jess: GAK!!!  
  
Bob: Wha? What the heck's he doing?!  
  
Jessica chokes and gurgles, her eyes rolling back. Bob casts, and the Flare attack sent everyone flying. Jessica landed out in the middle of the street, hacking up a lung. Bob sat up and started scurrying over to her. The figure suddenly stood before him, laughing his demonic laugh.  
  
Bob glared up at him heatedly, then... Creatures, THINGS, were coming out of the alleyways and sewers. All were silhouettes, and their eyes glowed leathal red as they surrounded the three people. Bob slowly got to his feet.  
  
HF: You can't win....silly mage.  
  
Bob's shoulders begin to rise and fall, his eyes flickering, then shinning white.  
  
Bob: Only she's aloowed...to CALL ME THAT!!!!  
  
His scream sent the power in his eyes radiating from his body. The opponent took a step back.  
  
HF: What--?!  
  
Bob's clothes suddenly morphed with his black armor and became mage robes of black, red, and gold. His shoes turned to boots, and a mage's hat formed on his head. The staff he held also morphed into a longer, more detailed one. Jessica blinked in amazement, trying to get up.  
  
Bob: ULTIMA...FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jess: ....that's gonna hurt.  
  
The hooded figure befor him got landed by a spectacular Flare spell. All the mosters around them began to roar in pain as waves of Ultimas and Flares washed across their numbers. The red and white flashes lit up the sky. Bob continued to relentlessly cast, as Jessica watched in awe.  
  
Tidus followed Yuna quickly past all the deserted shops and cars. It felt like a ghost town.  
  
Tidus: Did she...kill them all?!  
  
Yuna: No, I believe she just put them all in a cold-sleep.  
  
Tidus: Oh goodie. Even better.  
  
Yuna: Here.  
  
They both stopped. Yuna looked around.  
  
Tidus: Well?  
  
Yuna: I can sense the power of a summon here....  
  
Tidus takes the necklace as she goes to explore the area. He holds it up and studdies it.  
  
Tidus: How are you going to get this Shiva-chick to be your summon?  
  
Yuna: I'll ask her.  
  
Tidus: What? That's it?! Just "Shiva, will you be my summon?"?!  
  
Shiva: You called?  
  
Tidus: GHAA!!  
  
The woman in all blue stands behind him, very provocatively.  
  
Tidus: Erm...Yunnie?  
  
Yuna turns, sees Shiva, and scurries over, bowing.  
  
Yuna: Oh great and powerful summon, please! Let me be your master!  
  
Shiva: Nope.  
  
Yuna: Why ever not!?  
  
Shiva: I won't be YOUR summon...*looks at Tidus* I'll be HIS.  
  
Tidus: That's fi--  
  
Yuna kicks his shin. He shuts up.  
  
Yuna: But he isn't a practiced summoner!  
  
Shiva: Oh I'll give him some practice.  
  
Yuna: No! This isn't right!!  
  
Shiva: Then tough break.  
  
Yuna: ......  
  
Tidus: I don't mi--  
  
Yuna stomps his foot.  
  
Tidus: OW!!  
  
Yuna: *whisper* Do you know what she really wants?!  
  
Tidus: *whisper* Well, what choice do we have?  
  
Yuna: ......  
  
Then they all look up as a random flare spell lights the area.  
  
Tidus: Bob?  
  
Yuna: Yup.  
  
Shiva: Uh-oh... *turns to Yuna and Tidus* t's that mysterious summoner.  
  
Yuna: Mysterios summoner?!  
  
Shiva: He's tried to collect the eight summons, but he doesn't have the pendants. They were on the way here to him by airship. When an accident occured and a group of mages and summoners took the necklaces, he realized the necklaces would never reach him in time.  
  
Yuna: He knows...?!  
  
Shiva: He was counting on the bearers of the necklaces to come here and try and track me, so this is where he came.  
  
Tidus: So you've basically brought us to our deaths.  
  
Shiva: I will fight alongside you as your summon, if you will take me.  
  
Tidus: T-TAKE YOU?!  
  
Yuna: *eyebrow twitching* She MEANS as her master.  
  
Tidus: O-Oh....  
  
Shiva leans toward him rather seductively. Tidus gulps. Yuna nods, though we can see she is a bit miffed.  
  
Tidus: Yes Shiva. Become my summon.  
  
The hooded figure (HF) looked at the glowing figure before him. Bob's chest heaved, power still radiating from his eyes and glowing body.  
  
Bob: You hurt Jessica...!  
  
The aforementioned girl rises to her hands and knees.  
  
Jess: Bob...I'm alright...  
  
At the sound of her voice, he loses the anamalistic glint in his eye. The black mage runs over to her, concern on his face.  
  
Bob: Jess...you're alive!!  
  
Jess: Takes a lot more than that to kill me, remember?  
  
Bob: So true.  
  
She finally gets a good look at him.  
  
Jess: Bob!! You're a...a...!!  
  
Bob: A plushie?  
  
Jess: Yeah--no!! You're an Ultimate Mage!!!  
  
Bob: Ultimate Mage, whazzat?  
  
Jess: Didn't you learn that in the finishing school?  
  
Bob: No...  
  
Jess: What's your most powerful dark spell?  
  
Bob: Um...Ultima?  
  
Jess: Right. SO, mix Ultima with all your other spells, and put yourself in triple trance mode.  
  
Bob: That's a good thing, right?  
  
Jess: Why DON'T you know about this?!  
  
Bob: Erm...I might have skipped a class or two...  
  
Jess: Bob!!  
  
Bob: It was or a good cause!  
  
Jess: Playing hookey to watch a baseball team lose?!  
  
Bob: Don't start with me.  
  
There was a flash of green light and Bob collapsed on top of her. She cried out and looked up into the face of the HF, gasping.  
  
Jess: YOU?!  
  
The figure merely laughed and threw his cloak around her, and in a swirl of green light, they were both gone.  
  
Bob slowly got up, his mage-like clothing slowly fading back to the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing before. He looked around in a daze.  
  
Bob: .....Jess?  
  
No response. His eyes opened wide and he leapt to his feet, looking around wildly.  
  
Bob: Jess?!  
  
There is nothing around him but snow painted with the blood of fallen monsters.  
  
No Jessica.  
  
Bob: JESSICA?!?! 


	18. Japan

*BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
(The sky was darkening over the horizon behind them, but the shimmering streak of water below told Kuro that Leviathan was there, restored to her full health. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the sea serpent gently skim the waves with Roy, Vivi, and Zidane as passengers. The powerful wings of the Dragon shifted under her, and Kuro turned her attention back to him. Dagger was watching Leviathan, as well.)  
  
KURO: Thank Gaia for Healing Spheres. *sigh* Dag, I'm sorry I lost Leviathan. I just... didn't think about who we'd be up aginst when we went to the Invincible.  
  
DAGGER: I don't think anyone could have known. It's not anyone's fault. We all lose summons in battle.   
  
KURO: I know, but... this whole summoning thing is... it feels like it's spiraling out of control. If it were any other time, I might have felt differently, but now... *she trails off into silence*  
  
(A beat.)  
  
DAGGER: Have you ever read the inscription on your summoner's pendant?  
  
KURO: Yes... it was part of my training.  
  
DAGGER: Read it again.  
  
KURO: Poetry isn't going to make me feel any better right now, Dag.   
  
DAGGER: I'm serious. Read it again.  
  
KURO: *takes the pendant off and reads the words inscribes on the back* "This is where fault lines collide. Listen to the planet's heartbeat. Breathe slowly.......... calm your mind.......... lt memories........ return........... to........ you............ "  
  
(In a bright flash of light, Kurohime is suddenly in a globe of seafoam. Liquid, soft, letting the body float in it, but it still doesn't seem to really touch anyone's body. Forms of the Dragon King form from the mist, congealing, then fading into the seascape.)  
  
WHISPER: *a soft echoing voice, not really coming from anywhere* Find.....  
  
WHISPER: *another echo, less distinct* Listen.........  
  
(Even as Kurohime looks around, and sees nothing she recognizes, it feels like she's not alone.)  
  
WHISPER: *another echo* Listen.........  
  
(Maybe it's the sound of breathing, or maybe the sound of gentle mist washing against an unknown shore. And then the rhythmic sound of a heartbeat, barely noticeable.)  
  
WHISPER: *another soft, almost indistinguishable echo* Return.........  
  
(The form of Bahamut begins to congeal again in the mist, ever-shifting, changing in the swirling lights.)  
  
BAHAMUT: Your path is laid out before you. You are the summoner of the Dragon.   
  
WHISPER: *a soft echo* .....destiny....  
  
WHISPER: *a more distinguishable voice* Silence......   
  
BAHAMUT: Do not fear my power. Do not fear your power.  
  
(Bahamut's form becomes less intense, then disappears entirely. Then, an instant later, the foam explodes into an array of light. Bahamut's mighty voice, the draconic cry, screams through the void, and almost physically tears into Kurohime's body. The light grows into a liquid tendril, full of energy, and it swirls towards her at full force, slamming into her body and filling her entire view with whilt light......)  
  
(...and then it's over. The dream is over.)  
  
KURO: *gasps, finally realizing what had just happened* What the h*ll was that?!  
  
DAGGER: That was your memories combining with Bahamut.   
  
KURO: You could have warned me about what it would be like!  
  
DAGGER: When I first trained with Bahamut, I had to do the same. It's never the same for anyone, so warning you wouldn't have done any good.   
  
KURO: Ugh...   
  
DAGGER: So how do you feel now?  
  
KURO: *blinks, suddenly feeling more calm* ...like I have more answers than I did before. And I don't know why.   
  
(The sky begins to grow lighter. Land is barely visible over the horizon.)  
  
DAGGER: There's Hokkaido...  
  
KURO: I have the feeling this isn't going to be the dream vacation I'd always wanted.  
  
DAGGER: Haven't you ever been to Japan before?  
  
KURO: Roy has. I haven't. And I have the feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot of subtitles soon.  
  
DAGGER: At least we'll be able to understand everyone.  
  
KURO: Heh. Yeah. Poor Roy would be playing translator for all of us, huh?  
  
DAGGER: Actually, Zidane, Vivi, and I all speak Japanese, too.  
  
KURO: *blink* D*mn localization...!  
  
(The city had seemed strangely quiet. That in itself was disconcerting. There were people, but it still seemed as if there was less than there should be. Roy, Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, and Kurohime had regrouped in a small area just outside of Tokyo. Kuro is still sitting on Bahamut's shoulders.)  
  
ZIDANE: Well, we made it.   
  
VIVI: Anyone know what we're supposed to do next?  
  
KURO: *finally getting down off the dragon* We've found them. The two summons that we came for.  
  
DAGGER: Two? Are you sure?  
  
KURO: Yes. Well, heh, if I'm wrong then we'll find out soon enough. *she takes the pendant and dismisses Bahamut from their party* Thank you, Bahamut.   
  
(A familiar voice echoes in her mind.)  
  
BAHAMUT: Do not fear my power. Do not fear your power. Others will need to learn that, as well.  
  
KURO: *softly* Others....?  
  
ROY: Did you say something, sweetie?  
  
KURO: *shaking her head to snap out of it* I... I'm not sure I... *stops* Eh, never mind. I'll figure it out.  
  
ROY: *a beat* Are you sure? What happened?  
  
KURO: It's just something Bahamut told me. It doesn't quite make sense. *shakes head* I'll figure it out.  
  
(They begin to make their way out towards a more rural area. They stop at street sign reading TSUIKIMORI - "The Moon Forest Road")  
  
KURO: Why are we walking? I can drive! Why are we walking? Why does everyone walk now?   
  
ROY: Dramatic irony?  
  
KURO: I'm still....  
  
ZIDANE: *running ahead of the party* Hey, wait a minute. I really don't remember a there ever being place called Moon Forest in Japan.  
  
ROY: *joining him* You know, you're right. There was never anything like ths before.  
  
VIVI: I don't remember that, either.  
  
KURO: I don't get it...  
  
ZIDANE: Well, anything really weird is worth checking out, right? Shall we?  
  
ROY: I'm for it.   
  
KURO: Heh. Sure. Why not? I've seen it all. Might as well add "mysterious forest road" to the list.  
  
VIVI: Are you sure about that, Zidane?  
  
ZIDANE: Of course I am!  
  
(And off they go, following the Moon Forest Road!) 


	19. Telling the news

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Meanwhile, back in NY:  
  
Yuna and Tidus are wandering the streets of Manhattan, looking for Bob and Jess. Yuna and Tidus are still having their fight, about the summon.  
  
Tidus: Are you still mad at me?  
  
Yuna: How could you do this to me? I've trained my whole life just to become a summoner, and you just all of a sudden take Shiva from me. You are supposed to be my guardian, not some guy stealing from me!  
  
Tidus: I didn't choose her, she chose me.  
  
Yuna: What?! Ok fine! Have a good time with her. See if I care.  
  
Tidus: Listen, this is no time to get jealous. Let's continue this later. I think I see Bob over there. Is that him on his knees, crying?  
  
Yuna walks over to him and puts her arm on his shoulder getnly.  
  
Yuna: What's wrong? What happened? Where's Jess?  
  
Bob: *sniffle* We fought a big hooded figure. While I was knocked out for a bit, he captured Jess, and when I was back up, I saw nothing. Jess wouldn't just abandon me. Oh I'll kill him!  
  
Yuna: I'm sorry. She was your best friend, wasn't she? Awww...I'm sorry. *hugs Bob*  
  
Bob: Bye.  
  
Tidus: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Bob: To find Jess. Where else do you think I woulde be?  
  
Yuna: Don't we don't even know where she is.  
  
Bob: And just leavbe her there? What if she dies?  
  
Tidus: She won't She captured him so he could gain something, or maybe draw you into a trap. We need to get to Kuro and the others first in Japan.  
  
Bob: Okay, let's get on Phoenix.  
  
Everyone hops on Phoenix. Bob is still depressed, and he can't get his mind off of it.  
  
Yuna wraps her arms around Bob's waist.  
  
Bob: Thanks Yunie, I needed some comfort. *Bob's cell phone rings* What now? Oh Kuro. *gulp* What am I supposed to tell her?  
  
Tidus: I think it would be best to tell her about it once we reached Japan.   
  
Bob: Right. *picks up phone* Hello?  
  
Kuro: Hey, ......Bob. What's up?  
  
Bob: *Sighs* nothing much. We are on our way.  
  
Kuro: What's the matter?  
  
Bob: Nothing.  
  
Kuro: Can I talk to Jess?  
  
Bob: We fought a tough hooded guy, and she is in a state of shock. It's best to leave her alone right now. I'll talk to ya later.  
  
Kuro: See ya in a bit.  
  
*hangs up*  
  
Tidus: Way to go liar!  
  
Bob: I didn't lie. I never said that she was here.  
  
They land in Japan and they see the others.  
  
Roy: Where's Jess?  
  
Bob: Jess?  
  
Zidane: Man, now I know you can't take care of girls.  
  
Bob: Zidane, can it!  
  
Kuro: Bob, where's Jess?  
  
Bob: I'm sorry, but Jess kinda got kidnapped.  
  
Kuro: WHAT?! Where were you? Aren't you guys suppoed to be PiCs?  
  
Bob: We are, but I can't get her now I have no clue where she is.  
  
Zidane: Why you..... *punches Bob 3 times.  
  
Bob: OW!!!  
  
Kuro: Hey, save some for me! *scratches Bob across the face*  
  
Vivi: G-guys! Stop it right now!   
  
Dagger: Zidane, cut it out! *slaps him*  
  
Kuro: *Roy is holding her back* I'll kill him!  
  
Bob: *cries* Fine! I'll go, since Jess was the only one that cared aboout me. If you want me, I'll be in NY looking for her.  
  
Roy: Don't go, we need your magic.  
  
Yuna: Bob, we need your skills, and you're so sweet.  
  
Bob: Thanks. You are always so kind. Kuro, do you forgive me?  
  
Kuro: Hold on my cell phone is ringing. Hello?  
  
Hooded Creature's voice: If you ever want to see the girl alive, bring me the head of the black mage.  
  
Kuro: No problem.  
  
Bob: Gee, thanks.  
  
Jess (in the background): W 122 43.  
  
Voice: Shut up! *he slaps her*   
  
Bob hears everything  
  
Bob: Why you son of a...  
  
Vivi: Bob, calm down.  
  
Tidus: We'll get her back.  
  
Zidane: Now, to fulfill our order.  
  
Kuro: Yeah!  
  
Dagger slaps Zidane  
  
Zidane: Ok fine! I'll let him live.  
  
Bob: Did you guys hear what Jess said?  
  
Kuro: Yeah so? What does it mean.  
  
Bob: There's only one thing it could be. W122 43, she said. That means she is on the corner of West 122nd street and 43rd avenue!   
  
Roy: But since we are all here, let's just find the remaining summons.  
  
Vivi: R-right!  
  
Back in NY, where Jess has been kidnapped.....  
  
Voice: There is no hope for you now. WHen they bring me the head of the black mage, I will kill both of you.  
  
Jess: NO!!!! Bob!!!!!!  
  
Voice: Yes him! Muah-hahahahahaha  
  
Jess: I always knew you were powerful. Not only that, you are so goddam gorgeous. Come here, hot stuff!  
  
Voice: Who me?   
  
Jess: A-hole!!!!! *scratches the hooded guy, 3 times across the face and he has big cuts on his cheeks* Never mess with Bob's PiC!  
  
The Hooded Creature goes to the back and takes care of the cuts.  
  
Jess: Yeah! I didn't think so!  
  
KURO: *blink* D*mn localization...!  
  
(The city had seemed strangely quiet. That in itself was disconcerting. There were people, but it still seemed as if there was less than there should be. Roy, Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, and Kurohime had regrouped in a small area just outside of Tokyo. Kuro is still sitting on Bahamut's shoulders.)  
  
ZIDANE: Well, we made it.   
  
VIVI: Anyone know what we're supposed to do next?  
  
KURO: *finally getting down off the dragon* We've found them. The two summons that we came for.  
  
DAGGER: Two? Are you sure?  
  
KURO: Yes. Well, heh, if I'm wrong then we'll find out soon enough. *she takes the pendant and dismisses Bahamut from their party* Thank you, Bahamut.   
  
(A familiar voice echoes in her mind.)  
  
BAHAMUT: Do not fear my power. Do not fear your power. Others will need to learn that, as well.  
  
KURO: *softly* Others....?  
  
ROY: Did you say something, sweetie?  
  
KURO: *shaking her head to snap out of it* I... I'm not sure I... *stops* Eh, never mind. I'll figure it out.  
  
ROY: *a beat* Are you sure? What happened?  
  
KURO: It's just something Bahamut told me. It doesn't quite make sense. *shakes head* I'll figure it out.  
  
(They begin to make their way out towards a more rural area. They stop at street sign reading TSUIKIMORI - "The Moon Forest Road")  
  
KURO: Why are we walking? I can drive! Why are we walking? Why does everyone walk now?   
  
ROY: Dramatic irony?  
  
KURO: I'm still....  
  
ZIDANE: *running ahead of the party* Hey, wait a minute. I really don't remember a there ever being place called Moon Forest in Japan.  
  
ROY: *joining him* You know, you're right. There was never anything like ths before.  
  
VIVI: I don't remember that, either.  
  
KURO: I don't get it...  
  
ZIDANE: Well, anything really weird is worth checking out, right? Shall we?  
  
ROY: I'm for it.   
  
KURO: Heh. Sure. Why not? I've seen it all. Might as well add "mysterious forest road" to the list.  
  
VIVI: Are you sure about that, Zidane?  
  
ZIDANE: Of course I am!  
  
(And off they go, following the Moon Forest Road!) 


	20. Dun Dun DUN!

**BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(The Moon Forest Road seems oddly familiar, but even then, they still knew that it hadn't been there before. That in itself was disconcerting, to say the least. Zidane had taken the lead once again, with Dagger and Kurohime just a few paces behind.)  
  
DAGGER: *looking overhead* We might get rained on soon...  
  
(It's obvious that Kurohime is still a bit preoccupied.)  
  
KURO: I can't believe it. He let Jess get kidnapped. That idiot!  
  
DAGGER: Kurohime, it's not as if you haven't made mistakes, either.  
  
KURO: *grimaces and remains silent for a beat*  
  
(Zidane overhears them and slows a little so they fall into step alongside him)  
  
ZIDANE: We are going to get her back.   
  
KURO: Well, I can't help but think how silly this is! Here we are wasting our time going on a Wild Summon Chase, and Jess is...  
  
ZIDANE: I think she'll be fine.   
  
KURO: I really don't share in your optimism right now, Zid. I wish I could, but I...   
  
DAGGER: Well, there is no point in turning back now that we're already here. You said yourself that the remaining two summons might be here.  
  
KURO: *frowns* That was just me opening my big mouth.  
  
ZIDANE: *raising his eyebrows* Was it?   
  
(Kurohime gives him a glance. She can see in his face that he's genuinely surprised that she was going back on her conviction now. He'd believed her.)  
  
ZIDANE: *after another beat* I'm serious, Kurohime. That wasn't you just saying something out of the blue, was it?  
  
KURO: I don't know.   
  
ZIDANE: Hey, if you had a hunch, maybe you should trust it. It's all we've got to go on right now.  
  
KURO: Well, I'll be completely honest. I don't know HOW I know that the summons are here. I just feel like I know this place. And that they know this place, too.  
  
ZIDANE: The summons know this place?  
  
KURO: Yeah. That's the only way I can describe it.  
  
DAGGER: *pauses* Kurohime, I think you're right. I think we do know this place.  
  
ZIDANE: We... do?  
  
KURO: We... do. I think.   
  
DAGGER: WE do.  
  
KURO: *a beat* We DO.  
  
ZIDANE: *blink* I'm not even going to pretend I know what you two mean anymore.  
  
(Suddenly, Dagger pauses.)   
  
DAGGER: Zidane, did you get the weather report for today in Tokyo?  
  
ZIDANE: I'm sorry, Leviathan doesn't come with an AM/FM radio as part of the deal. I think we missed it.  
  
DAGGER: *putting her hands on her hips* Was it supposed to rain here?  
  
ZIDANE: I don't see why it couldn't. It rains here all the time, doesn't it?  
  
DAGGER: But it was perfectly good weather when we first arrived here. I don't think this is a normal rainstorm...  
  
(Dagger looks thoughtful for a moement, then runs a little ways down the road.)  
  
KURO: Dagger! Wait!  
  
(Roy, Bob, and Vivi see Dagger break away from the group, and join Zidane and Kuro.)  
  
VIVI: Where is she going?  
  
KURO: *running after Dagger* Dag! Wait!  
  
ROY: Where is she going?  
  
ZIDANE: Well, we'd better follow them before they we get split up. Come on.  
  
(Dagger leads the group a little farther down the road before she makes a sharp turn into a small dirt road branching from the main street. It would have been easy to miss, but somehow, she finds it with ease. Now she's been able to navigate down the slightly overgrown path without much forethought. Kuro isn't far behind.)  
  
KURO: Dagger, hang on! We're going to lose the guys if we don't wait.  
  
DAGGER: *slowing a bit* Do you remember when you combined your memories with Bahamut?  
  
KURO: Not like I could forget that, Dag.  
  
DAGGER: No, I mean do you remember?   
  
KURO: Of course.  
  
DAGGER: Summon him.   
  
KURO: Summon him?   
  
(Dagger just nods and keeps walking. Kurohime stops, a bit confused. Hesitantly, she takes the summoner's pendant from her neck and calls for the Dragon King...)  
  
BAHAMUT: Do not fear my power... do not fear your power...   
  
(The Bahamut scream rings through the stillness of the air, and in the brewing cloud cover, his powerful blast of energy seems amplified. But instead of taking up a position above his summoner, as he would have in battle, the dragon roared past her. The wind from his wings almost knocked the others to the ground.)  
  
BOB: Bahamut? Why did you summon Bahamut?  
  
KURO: *suddenly understanding* Because he was able to remember this place.  
  
BOB: ....that makes absolutley no sense, Kuro.   
  
KURO: I'll explain later. Follow him. He'll lead us to the other two summons.  
  
ROY: Wow. So not only can he kick ass in battle, he can also be Lassie?  
  
KURO: That's why I love that dragon. Come on.  
  
(Meanwhile, back in NY where Jess is... and Kuro is absolutely clueless about this..)  
  
JESS: Heh-heh... consider those a gift from me.   
  
HOODED MAN: Feisty little white mage, aren't you?  
  
JESS: *glares at the man* Great, this is the part where you laugh maniacally and start spouting your diabolical master plan to me, right?  
  
HOODED MAN: If I were like any other villain, I probably would.  
  
JESS: Dammit, if you're going to gloat, at least be original about it.  
  
HOODED MAN: Now why would I gloat? I'm sure my dialogue would definitely be written better than that.  
  
JESS: *smirks* We'll see about that.  
  
HOODED MAN: Oh, I won't gloat, my dear. I won't be the one who goes on and says that your friends will be pathetic losers. I'll spare you the speech about how my diabolical plans will be the end of everything you ever cared for. I'll even resist saying that you're all going to die.   
  
JESS: *rolls eyes* I do have to admit, I wasn't expecting the speech to come out THAT way.  
  
HOODED MAN: *gives a cold, humorless laugh* Oh, but it's all true, my white mage. You could never comprehend my powers.  
  
(The hooded figure moves smoothly towards a large, long metallic case along one side of the room. He caresses it, almost lovingly. Then he calmly opens the case. A hidden power seems to radiate from inside, though Jess can't be sure if it's just her imagination. A long, thin, deadly blade gleams in the pale light. Jess stares at it, and for the first time, feels a shiver of fear run down her spine. It's the Masamune.)  
  
JESS: *quietly* Who are you...?  
  
HOODED MAN: Oh, I'm someone you know well, Jessica. When you were Tifa, a long time ago...  
  
JESS: Tifa? I dont' know what you're talking about!  
  
HOODED MAN: You don't remember a thing...   
  
JESS: Well, duh! Of course I don't.   
  
HOODED MAN: Tell me, then. Why did you fear this blade so much?  
  
JESS: Because I don't like sharp, pointy things in the hands of nasty hooded villains! Especially when I'm being held prisoner by that nasty hooded villain!  
  
HOODED MAN: But there's a greater fear that you have. Yet you don't remember. Look at the blade, Tifa. And remember.  
  
JESS: I'm NOT Tifa, you idiot! I'm Jessica! I dont' know who you think I am, but I was never anyone named Tifa!  
  
(A beat. Then the man breaks into laughter. It's a cold, humorless laugh.)  
  
JESS: *bitterly* Your sense of humor is worse than Kurohime's, you know.   
  
HOODED MAN: Ah yes, the other summoner. You're quite fortunate that your friends are collecting the last summons. I could have done it myself, but this will make this end much sooner.  
  
JESS: ...you are making absolutely no sense.   
  
HOODED MAN: *his voice dangerously calm* What you don't understand will be your undoing, my dear.   
  
JESS: I'm never going to be afraid of some coward who won't even show me his face.  
  
(The hooded man slowly comes towards her, the Masamune glinting in the light. Its blade is long, and smooth... cold, and uncaring. He brings it up to her cheek and lightly runs the flat of the blade along her face.)  
  
HOODED MAN: You know me... and you will fear me....  
  
(He brings the blade down and lets in come to his side in a slow, arrogant movement. Then he brings his hand up towards the hood. In the light, Jess can finally see his eyes, a haunting green glow behind them. The sharp recognition finally hits her.)  
  
JESS: Sephiroth.....!  
  
(Dun dun DUN.....!!!!)  
  
(Back on the Moon Forest Road.... Bahamut leads Kurohime and Dagger a little deeper into the forest, and the trail seems to become even more overgrown with trees and moss. There is a distince excitement in the air, almost an elecrtic charge. Whether or not it's anticipation or the fact that there seems to be a storm brewing overhead isn't really clear. Maybe it's both.)  
  
(Bahamut makes one last circle over the team, then in one smooth movement, spirals into the sky, exploding into the thousands of shards of light that signalled a dismissal. Kurohime watches him in quiet amazement. She's still not sure she understands what just happened...)  
  
BAHAMUT: *his voice a strange, echoing reverberation.... it's almost as if the voice is felt rather than heard* The moments will die... but your memories will last. Do not be afraid...   
  
KURO: Why does he keep telling me that?  
  
ROY: Hmm? Tell you what?  
  
KURO: *shakes her head* It's just that he keeps reassuring me, telling me not to be afraid.  
  
ROY: *looking over at her with concern* You can't tell me you're not afraid, Kuro.  
  
KURO: I'm...... not afraid, actually.   
  
ROY: *shrugs* Then maybe he did his job. *grins*  
  
KURO: *blinks* *Opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it and just nods instead*  
  
(They all notice a large, gaping cave-like opening in the ground. It looks too perfectly formed to be natural, but too weathered to have been made recently by anyone.)  
  
ZIDANE: Now I know this wasn't ever anything I'd seen last time I was in Japan...  
  
(He steps a bit closer to the opening. A yellow glyph begins to glow just above the opening, lighting up the path at his feet.)  
  
ROY: I can't believe this... it's a Cloister of Trials.  
  
ZIDANE: *turning to Kurohime* Well, this would be where you find summons. Do you believe your hunch now, Kuro?  
  
KURO: ...! *blink*  
  
ROY: I think that's a 'yes.'  
  
ZIDANE: Where's Tidus and Yuna when you need them? *he stares up at the glyph* Well, does anyone know what to do?  
  
KURO: Not a clue...  
  
BOB: Nope, no idea.  
  
VIVI: Me, neither.  
  
DAGGER: *shakes her head*   
  
ROY: I think I might know.  
  
(Roy walks into the entrance, a bit hesitantly. The others follow behind. Inside, the doorway opens up into a spacious cavern. The stone seems pleasantly, but unnaturally warm.)   
  
ROY: Now if I remember, we just look for the spheres and glyphs... and find the places to put them.   
  
ZIDANE: That's it? Well.... *points over to a soft light glowing in a small crevice* ...that looks like a sphere over there.   
  
(Zidane trots over to the sphere and picks it up. As he does, one wall of the cavern flashes, flooding the room in a white light. A moment later, a pedestal appears where the wall used to be.)  
  
ZIDANE: Wow... why does Tidus get to do all the cool stuff like this? All we ever did was find gemstones.  
  
DAGGER: *nudging him* Those gemstones saved our butts, Zidane.  
  
ZIDANE: But still, this is much more exciting!  
  
(He walks towards the pedestal and examines it. A carving on the side of the stone glows with an eerie yellow light. It pulses with energy as Zidane brings the sphere closer to it.)  
  
ROY: Is there a place to put that sphere? There should be.  
  
(Zidane nods. Just as Roy said, the soft glow of the carving reveals a small sphere-shaped carving. Zidane places the sphere inside, and the entire pedestal comes to life with a pulsating rhythmic light)  
  
ZIDANE: *backing away* What the h*ll did I just do!?  
  
KURO: Hold on... look at the pedestal, Zid!  
  
(Zidane turns back to the pedestal. In place of the sphere, a summoner's pendant has appeared. No one saw that coming, huh?)  
  
KURO: *pause* "Others will have to learn not to fear the power..."  
  
(She goes over to the pedestal and takes the pendant.)  
  
DAGGER: That's a lightining element.  
  
KURO: *handing Zidane the pendant* Zidane... this is yours.   
  
ZIDANE: What? Since when am I supposed to be a summoner?!?  
  
KURO: A little Dragon told me.  
  
ZIDANE: But I....  
  
KURO: Zid, just try it. We're running out of time.  
  
ZIDANE: If I screw this up, don't look at me.  
  
DAGGER: *putting a hand on his shoulder* Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll help you.  
  
(She takes Zidane's hand and puts it over the pendant. The energy from the pendant slowly begins to radiate and coalesce into a light that surrounds them. And then it congeals into the form of a great four-legged beast. A single, scimitar-shaped horn grew from its head.)  
  
KURO: Ixion... 


	21. A new ally

**BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
The group watches, sweatdrops adorning their collective heads as Zidane tries to befriend his new summon.  
  
ZIDANE: Yaaaaaaay!!  
  
ZAAAAAP!!!  
  
ZIDANE: Ow!  
  
DAGGER: Um....  
  
ZIDANE: Stupid horse!!  
  
ZAAAAAAAP!!!  
  
ZIDANE: Ow!!!  
  
DAGGER: Zidane, I don't think you're supposed to hug a summon....  
  
ZIDANE: Dangit!!  
  
ZAAAAAAP!!!!!  
  
ZIDANE: OW!!!!  
  
DAGGER: A lightning summon, no less...  
  
Bob watches them all form the very back, his head bowed in deep thought. Vivi walks up to him and studdies him for a moment. Then he adjusts his hat nervously.  
  
VIVI: You know...in order to save her, we have to find her first, right?  
  
Bob looks at the younger mage and wonders how he knew he had just been thinking about that...  
  
BOB: How...?  
  
KURO: It's obvious.  
  
He looks over at Kuro and Roy, who hold each other. Tidus glares at Zidane as he is being cooed over by Dagger and Yuna.  
  
ROY: I don't want to leave her alone for so long...  
  
KURO: We'll go look for her now.  
  
BOB: But what about the last summon?  
  
ROY: I'll take care of it.Assemble a party of three and get going.  
  
VIVI: I want to help!  
  
DAGGER: Zidane and I will stay behind and help Roy...besides, monkey-boy needs to train with his summon.  
  
YUNA: And so does Tidus, so I'll stay and teach them as well.  
  
BOB: So then it's me, Kuro, and--  
  
CLOUD: Me.  
  
Everyone turns around. The blond with the huge sword stands there, arms crossed. His bluish-mako eyes glow brightly in the chamber.  
  
KURO: Where'd you come from?!  
  
CLOUD: ...you mean, you haven't figured it out yet?  
  
BOB: If we HAD, we wouldn't be asking you!  
  
KURO: Down boy!  
  
CLOUD: You don't know who the kidnapper is then?  
  
VIVI: Who?  
  
CLOUD: .....Sephiroth  
  
Kuro and Roy fall over; the others merely blink incomprehensively.  
  
TIDUS: That's...bad...right?  
  
CLOUD: Well, it ain't cause for celebration.  
  
BOB: What does he want with Jessica?!  
  
CLOUD: You mean Tifa.  
  
VIVI: Nooo, the nice lady--Jessica.  
  
CLOUD: *sigh* Come on, I'll explain on the way.  
  
He leaves. Kuro hugs Roy then chases the blond outside. Bob mutters something and follows here, only to come out to see the large non-elemental aeon, Valefore.  
  
KURO: How did you get this?!  
  
CLOUD: I found it near the forest area around here. It seemed as if it were looking for something.  
  
Kuro pulls out the green pendant and Valefore turns to her obediently. She hands Cloud the pendant, and he nods, climbing on its back. Kuro climbs on second, wrapping her arms around his waist, and Bob followed her up, sitting astride last.  
  
CLOUD: I followed Sephiroth here to find Tifa.  
  
KURO: I thought you killed them!  
  
CLOUD: Yeah, well, erm...when I killed him, his soul returned to the planet, and the lifestream has a pretty interesting concept....  
  
BOB: Which is....?  
  
CLOUD: *looking away* Grantinganyonedesirethedeceasedwishes....  
  
BOB & KURO: ........  
  
KURO: English.  
  
BOB: Ya...  
  
CLOUD: Granting...any...one...desire...the...deceased...wishes; I hate it when people need it spelled out for them!  
  
BOB: So what are you saying?  
  
CLOUD: That's what I'm saying!  
  
BOB: No, what were you saying?  
  
CLOUD: Exactly what I was saying!  
  
BOB: Exactly what were you saying?  
  
KURO: ....Why'd Sephy come back here?  
  
CLOUD: As you may have guessed, he wants revenge. And what better way to get it...?  
  
BOB: Then by killing Tifa!  
  
KURO: I knew it!!  
  
Valefore now spirals down through the cold biting winds to scan the streets of the city. 


	22. Some new toys

*BY: VEEVS**  
  
Bob, Kuro and Cloud are hovering over the buildings of Manhattan.  
  
Bob: Have you found them, yet?  
  
Kuro: No, they are still not on the scann- *gasp*  
  
Cloud: What is it? You found Tifa?  
  
Kuro: Yup, she's right over there.  
  
Bob: Let's bust him up!  
  
The land, and enter the building where Sephiroth is!  
  
Cloud: So we meet again! You have cost me so much pain, and this time, you will not cost me anymore! Time to fnish you off.  
  
Bob sees Jessica chained up.  
  
Sephiroth: I see, that you know what's gonna happen to your precious Jess, Bob. Or should I say your precious Tifa, Cloud!   
  
Bob: I'll Kill him! *charges at sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: Haha, it seems that you little boy will never learn. *pulls the party away with a strong ice magic* Now where were we, Tifa.  
  
Jess; Don't give me that Tifa crap!  
  
Bob has now snapped  
  
Kuro (holding him back): Come on, we can't beat him the way we are now! We have to think of something.  
  
Bob: I'll be right back.  
  
Cloud: Where the h*ll do you think you're going?  
  
Bob: Let me just say that I'm gonna pick up some toys to show Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: Now's not the time to pick up toys for Sephiroth!  
  
Kuro: Cloudy Poo? I Don't think that's what he meant.  
  
Bob: Read in between the lines! *drives off*  
  
He arrives home. Puts on his red karate outfit, with his black belt. He picks up something covered with a long black case, a 5 foot staff, and something covered in a small leather case. He gets back in New York.  
  
Kuro: Took ya long enough!  
  
Cloud: What took ya?  
  
Bob: You'll see *opens the trunk* Kuro, this is for you.  
  
Kuro: Whats this?  
  
Bob: Open it.   
  
Kuro: *opens* Ooo! I like!  
  
Bob: Those are called Sais. Light and easy to use. Very good for blocking swords.  
  
Cloud: And whats in that black case?  
  
Bob: A little something for myself. *takes off the case and shows a sword* Let's get him!  
  
Kuro: Not so fast!   
  
Bob: What now?!  
  
Kuro: What about your mage staff? That's your true power!  
  
Bob: I've turned it into this striking staff, with the same black magic power!  
  
Cloud: Time to finish the job! 


	23. Big battle and a big awwww!

*BY: TIFA_TRIBAL**  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica is amazed by all of the kowledge she has just obtained.  
  
JESS: You b*stard...  
  
SEPH: I am quite surprised you have accepted it all so quickly, Tifa.  
  
JESS: Stop calling me that!  
  
Sephiroth swung and slit one side of her face open, blood pouring down her cheek. It dripped from her chin and onto the pendant she wore, which began to glow faintly.  
  
SEPH: I can call you whatever I wish; you are in no position to defy me!  
  
JESS: The only reason you have me chained like this is because you're afraid of my power!!  
  
Sephiroth drew back and slapped her hard. She yelped and fell to one side, blood smeared across her cheek. Sephiroth took the Masamune and held it over her, positioning the blade at her heart.  
  
SEPH: DIE!!!  
  
Floating in a white abyss...silent...eyes closed tight in pain. Alexander lay comatose. The sounds from the human world were muffled, echoing around him faintly.Then they begain to rise. A man and a girl. A blade was drawn and swung.  
  
A warm droplet landed on his cheek. Alexander winced and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
More voices.  
  
He touched the liquid on his face. It was warm and sticky; he brought his hand in front of his face.  
  
There was a crack, like dull thunder. It reverberated through the whiteness. His dazed, cloudy eyes suddenly opened wide, blazing a furious cobalt blue.  
  
Curses.  
  
Blood.  
  
A slap.  
  
Jessica was in trouble.  
  
ALEXANDER: .........Jessica!  
  
The tip of the blade reached her flesh, and a white light exploded up around them. Sephiroth recoiled, crying out in shock. The white pendant she wore radiated brilliantly, and a figure was taking shape in front of them. The light was fading slowly, and Sephiroth lowered his arm from shielding his eyes. Alexander rushed him, and Sephiroth barely had time to lift his sword in retaliation.  
  
Cloud, Bob, and Kuro burst in suddenly, looking around at the situation.  
  
BOB: Jess!!  
  
He ran over to her, still chained to the wall.  
  
BOB: Jess? Jess! Hang on!  
  
JESS: .....Bob?  
  
Alexander and Sephiroth clashed blades several times.  
  
CLOUD: Back off! He's mine!!  
  
Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon and all of a sudden, the three were a mass of clashing blades and yells. Kuro just blinks, watching.  
  
KURO: Wow, he's good! GO SEPHY!!!  
  
BOB: Hey!! Who's side are you on?!  
  
KURO: Oh right, sorry; GO CLOUD!!! GO ALEXEY!!!  
  
Bob shook his head and returned to keeping Jessica conscious.   
  
BOB: You have to keep talking to me!  
  
JESS: ...you're always telling me to shut up, and now that I have...you want me to talk again...?  
  
BOB: Jess, I'm serious!!  
  
A bright orange-red Flare Star attack shot across the room and knocked Alexander and Cloud away from Sephiroth. The silver-haired man looked up.  
  
SEPH: Thank you for finally deciding to come to my assistance!  
  
They all follow his gaze to the purple cloaked figure walking into the area.  
  
KUJA: You seemed to be enjoying yourself rather well.  
  
KURO: YOU?!  
  
KUJA: Yes, me. I thoguht Zidane was up to something, so I followed him, only to find Sephiroth. Naturally, I couldn't resist the power of the Darkside.  
  
BOB: Oh haha.  
  
Kuja merely grinned and then his eyes fell on Jessica.  
  
KUJA: So this is Tifa.  
  
CLOUD: Let her go. This is all because of me; it's me you want!!  
  
Sephiroth jumped forward and brought the blade down across Cloud's back. He screamed, falling to the ground. Kuro yelped and scurried toward him, but Sephiroth was suddenly attacking her.  
  
KURO: Ack!!! Help!  
  
Alexander tackled Sephiroth and they both went crashing into the wall, Alexander--unfortunately--head first. Sephiroth stood, eye twitching.  
  
SEPH: You've caused enough trouble!  
  
Cloud rushes to Alexander's aid, perfoming his deadly Omnislash. The 21 strikes cut deeply, making Sephiroth bleed profusely.  
  
Cloud fell to one knee at the attacks end, Sephiroth collapsing into a pool of his own blood. Cloud wiped his eyes and helped Alexander to his feet. They looked at one another, then went over to Jessica, Bob, and Kuro.  
  
BOB: She won't come out of it...  
  
Alexander kneels before her and places a hand to her forehead.  
  
ALEXANDER: My lady white mage, return to us.  
  
Her eyes slowly cleared and she looked up.  
  
JESS: Alexander?  
  
ALEXANDER: I am here.  
  
JESS: Bob? Kuro?  
  
KURO: Jess!!  
  
BOB: Welcome back.  
  
JESS: Where's--?  
  
Sephiroth was storming toward them, the Masamune gleaming brightly, fury blazing in his eyes.  
  
JESS & KURO: Yipe!!!  
  
Alexander kissed Jessica's wounded cheek and stood.  
  
ALEXANDER: You will no longer be able to summon me until the final battle. Farewell, m'lady.  
  
Then he turned to Sephiroth and grabbed the arm holding the sword.  
  
SEPHIROTH: Move...or DIE.  
  
ALEXANDER: You shall now face the wrath...of Holy Judgement.  
  
Alexander flicked his wrist and snapped Sephiroth's arm in half. The man howled in pain, the Masamune clattering to the ground. Alexander's wings glowed bluish-white and encircled him. Kuja merely watched, grinning slightly.  
  
The Holy Judgement attack shot from the wings, swinging around and pelting Sephiroth. They heard him scream, his voice echoing in the light. Alexander was chanting something clearly, softly, rapidly.  
  
Then he released Sephiroth, and the silver-haired man fell for the last time. The angle turned slowly back to the group. There were tears welling in his eyes.  
  
ALEXANDER: Goodbye....Jessica.  
  
JESS: (lunging forward) Alexey!!  
  
The chains held her, but Alexander was already gone. Her pendant dulled.  
  
KURO: Jess, are you alright?  
  
JESS: Yeah, I'm fine...  
  
BOB: We need to get you out of here!  
  
CLOUD: Step back.  
  
Kuro and Bob backed. Cloud looked at Jessica sloemnly.  
  
CLOUD: Tifa, trust me.  
  
Jessica can only nod and watch as the Ultima Blade is drawn up above her head.  
  
BOB: You'll hurt her!!!  
  
KURO: I can't watch!  
  
Cloud swings his sword and chops all the chains. Jessica's arms fall to her sides and the manicles clank against the floor. She jiggles her wrists and looks up at him.  
  
JESS: Thank you.  
  
Cloud helps her to her feet, and both Bob and Kuro hug her tightly. She almost collapses, but hugs them back.  
  
JESS: I missed you guys too.  
  
BOB: Come on! We have to get out of here!  
  
CLOUD: Valefore's still outside--we could have a quick escape.  
  
KUJA: I think not.  
  
They turn to him. He has summoned a very nasty-looking silver dragon, which looks rather hungry.  
  
KURO: Bob, Cloud, get Jess to Valefore; I'll stay behind and fight Kuja.  
  
JESS: You're crazy! We're all going back together!!  
  
KURO: .........I'm going to kill him, for good.  
  
They look at her, shocked.  
  
JESS: Kuro....we need all eight summons for that to happen.  
  
BOB: I can kill him now...  
  
Jessica elbows him.  
  
JESS: You're not helping matters!  
  
BOB: Well, I can stay behind and hold him off.  
  
JESS: Don't you get it?! We're leaving TOGETHER!!  
  
BOB: Don't worry, I'll catch up.  
  
JESS: Bob, I'm not leaving you behind.  
  
He grins at her.  
  
BOB: Don't worry about me.  
  
JESS: But I do worry!!  
  
KURO: You two sound married....  
  
They glare at her; she silences, but giggles.  
  
BOB: I'll catch up, I promise.  
  
JESS: ......  
  
Kuja was suddenly upon them, the dragon roaring and spewing fire. The girls shrieked and Cloud grabbed their hands, pulling them outside. Bob pulled out his sword and bow staff. The dragon snapped at the girls as they were pulled by, and Bob hit it in the snout with a flare attack.  
  
BOB: Oy!! Over here!  
  
The dragon reared and shrieked, building up a fire attack. Bob braced himself, but the flames washed harmlessly over him. He looked to the door where Kuro waved with her staff once before running off.  
  
BOB: She can cast fire and repell it...incredible.  
  
Then he leapt forward, twirling his bow. Another flare attack hit the dragon, and then his sword found its flesh. It screamed, smacking him away with its long claws. Bob hit the wall and winced, clutching a bleeding gash in his chest. He flipped back onto his feet and ran at them again. His staff and sword began to glow.  
  
Bob thwaked Kuja in the back of the head with his staff, at the same time releasing his third flare attack. Kuja fell away, grunting in shock and pain. Bob ripped the sword through the dragon, an Ultima spell ripping through its chest. It roared weakly and collapsed to the floor, and he stepped back, panting. Jessica ran to him, grabbing his arm.  
  
JESS: Come on!  
  
BOB: But--  
  
JESS: NOW!!!  
  
She drags him outside. Kuro and Cloud are already on Valefore. Bob and Jess leap on, and the aeon takes off to the sky.  
  
Roy paced in front of the temple entrance.  
  
ROY: Mages only...bah!  
  
With a heavy thump, Valefore landed before him, and the passengers slid off. Cloud dispelled it with the pendant, then they all turned to see Roy gaping.  
  
ROY: Another one?!  
  
KURO: I miscounted, hon. Cloud found Valefore here on Moonforest road.  
  
Vivi, Zidane, Tidus, Yuna, and Dagger ran up from where they had been setting up camp. All of them begin talking at once. Roy's eyebrow twitches, anime-fashion.  
  
ROY: One at a time please!!  
  
CLOUD: Here, take him.  
  
Cloud hands Yuna the green pendant. She blinks.  
  
YUNA: For me? But he's yours...  
  
CLOUD: Nope. I just found him. He was loking for you.  
  
Yuna smiles and puts on the pendant. Cloud turns to address them all.  
  
CLOUD: I fought Sephiroth, and he was defeated. So now I'll be off.  
  
GARNET: Wait! How did you know Jess was in trouble?  
  
ZIDANE: Yeah, I still don't get that...  
  
CLOUD: Tifa was brought here by Sephiroth. Sephiroth travelled with the power of the lifestream. How would he transport another person who is not dead?  
  
TIDUS: Um....by doing stuff?  
  
Yuna elbows him.  
  
TIDUS: Ow!  
  
JESS: .....by taking her soul.  
  
They all look at her. She blinks, then shivers.  
  
CLOUD: Exactly.  
  
KURO: Wait wait wait. So...you're saying...that Tifa's soul is trapped in Jess's body?  
  
CLOUD: Yep.  
  
ALL: ...........  
  
Nightfall. The stars had never held more radience, and Bob lay on his back, staring up at them in deep thought. He didn't hear her approaching until she spoke.  
  
JESS: You saved me...again.  
  
BOB: Nope. Cloud and Alexander did.  
  
Jessica sits beside him and he turns away from her. She looks saddened, but continues.  
  
JESS: I know it was you who convinced them to come back.  
  
BOB: They decided on their own.  
  
JESS: But, you came for me, and you saved us by holding off Kuja--by yourself!  
  
BOB: Yeah, so?  
  
JESS: I'm trying to thank you!  
  
BOB: Well, save it.  
  
JESS: Why are you acting like this?!  
  
BOB: Go away, Jessica.  
  
She recoiled as if slapped. Bob bit his lip, shutting his eyes. Then he turned back to face her.  
  
And stared.  
  
JESS: You don't...mean that...do you?  
  
BOB: ....no. No, I just--  
  
JESS: What's wrong?  
  
He sat up, cupping one hand on her face. She blinked and he leaned forward. Their lips met for one small moment, then he parted and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
BOB: I love you.  
  
JESS: You....?  
  
He could only manage a nod. A blush began to creep into her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he was being kissed again. After a long moment, he pulled away from her.  
  
BOB: So, this means you love me back, right?  
  
JESS: No, I just usually kiss people I dislike.  
  
BOB: Do you now?  
  
JESS: .....idiot.  
  
BOB: I just want to hear it from you.  
  
JESS: I love you.  
  
They resumed this very passionate kiss.  
  
Jessica walked back toward her tent, thinking. She was abruptly tackled.  
  
JESS: ACK!!  
  
KURO: Shh! It's me!  
  
JESS: Don't do that!  
  
KURO: I have some stuff to tell you, so I went looking for you.  
  
JESS: What is it?  
  
KURO: Two things.  
  
JESS: I'm listening...  
  
KURO: One, the temple which holds the last summon only allows mages in.  
  
JESS: But Roy has to go!  
  
KURO: I was thinking I could let Vivi and ....Bob train him for a day, just enough so he can pass as one.  
  
JESS: Sounds like a plan.  
  
KURO: Good. Okay, number two.  
  
JESS: Go for it.  
  
KURO: (looks away) You have to go with Cloud back to Gaia so you can restore Tifa.  
  
JESS: *blink* How...?  
  
KURO: He can get you there, but....  
  
JESS: But...?  
  
KURO: You might not be able to return. 


	24. Black mage training

**BY: VEEVS**  
  
Everyone is at camp. It is night time, and Jess leaves tomorrow along with Zidane, Cloud and Dagger to Gaia. Roy has some training to become a black mage, so he could get the last summon.  
  
Jess: *sigh* I never liked flying, and now I gotta do some more! I'm scared!  
  
Bob: *holding Jess* It'll be fine. Trust me, it won't be dangerous. This maybe our last moments together.  
  
Jess: Don't say that! We'll se each other again.  
  
Bob: No matter what happens, I'll find a way, besides Zidane and Garnet made it here, so there's gotta be a way.  
  
Tidus: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Yuna: Let them have their moment together! *pulls Tidus by the ear away*  
  
Bob: Thank you, Yuna. *turns to Jess* Let's savior this moment together.  
  
Jess: I really don't wanna go. I just want to be here with you by my side, but you must train Roy.   
  
Bob: After we get the last summon, I will try to find you, I mean I will find you. I promise.  
  
Jess: How will you?  
  
Bob: I'm sure Sakaguchi knows something. Let's not worry about this now. Let's just spend these moments together  
  
Jess: You're right.   
  
She leans on Bob's shoulder as Bob has his arm around her.  
  
Kuro (quietly watching): Aww....they are so cute. Roy-hun, maybe you should go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Roy: Fine, but why do they get to stay up?  
  
Kuro: These may be their last moments together.  
  
Roy: Fine! *goes to sleep*  
  
The Hilda Garde 3 comes down near the the camp site.   
  
Cid: All aboard! Zidane, Cloud, Garnet, and um...  
  
Hilda (whispers to Cid): It's Jessica  
  
Cid: Oh right and Jessica!   
  
Bob and Jess stand up and they hold each other.  
  
Jess (In tears): I'll miss you.  
  
Bob: Be strong. I'll miss you so much. I love you.  
  
Bob kisses Jessica and it is about 5 minutes before they break away. Jessica walks on the ship. And it takes off. Bob is in tears as he waves to Jessica. She is on the deck waving back, and being comforted by Zidane.  
  
Bob: *sniffle* She'll be fine with Zidane protecting him.  
  
He walks into the tent, and goes to sleep.   
  
Everyone wakes up. Tidus, Bob, and Vivi hunt for food while Kuro and Yuna prepare breakfast. They let Roy sleep because he needs his rest, for the training.  
  
Kuro: ROY! Wake up. Food is served!  
  
Roy: Did someone say food? Hey, hon. What we having?  
  
Kuro: Since we brought bagels with us, we have lox which we got from salmon that Bob and Vivi flared for I mean hunted for. We also got Deer for later that Tidus got.   
  
Tidus: LET'S EAT!  
  
Bob: You think you can do this Roy?  
  
Roy: I have to. I will do it.  
  
Kuro: I have faith in you, dear.  
  
Bob: I know you can do it.  
  
Vivi: M-me to.  
  
Roy: Thanks guys.  
  
Everyone finishes eating. Bob and Vivi start training Roy, while Yuna and Kuro clean up for breakfast.  
  
Bob: Lesson #1: Visualize the magic spell.  
  
Vivi: Hold up the mage staff I gave you.  
  
Roy: Er....like...this?  
  
Bob: NO!!!! Turn it around.  
  
Roy: OH!!!!!  
  
Vivi: Now picture a magic spell in your head.  
  
Roy: How am I supposed to do that?  
  
Bob: Say if you're doing a fire elementa spell, ou have think of fire and visualize yourself doing it.  
  
Roy: Ok! Like this? *a small spark comes out of the mage staff*  
  
Bob: That's good to start, but you need to think harder.  
  
Roy: Now I understand! *fire comes out of his mage staff, but he hits a tree and the leaves are on fire, and it is spreading quickly.  
  
Bob: Vivi, we need to cast water on it quickly!  
  
The black mages casts wateraga on the trees, and the leaves are burnt.   
  
Roy: Oops!  
  
Bob: That's the first thing! AIM YOUR GODDAMN MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Ow...my head!!!  
  
Vivi: That means you have low MP. Here drink this.  
  
Roy: What is it?  
  
Bob: It's an ether. Now they sell a ten pack of them for only $5.99 at 7-eleven! It's a great deal!  
  
Roy: Thanks guys, my head is much better.  
  
Bob: Here, take a few of them. You'll need them. *hands them to Roy*  
  
Roy: Thanks, but when do I get to flare something or at least cast firaga.  
  
Vivi: You have to be using magic for a long time to do that, but it's basically like that for all elements. Just picture that element in your head, and it automatically transfers to the Mage Staff and is goes at the target.  
  
Roy: But exactly where does this magic power come from?  
  
Bob: No one knows for sure, but just don't worry about it too much.   
  
Vivi: Now let's work on status magic.   
  
Bob: This one is a little tricky. You have to imagine the target in the status effect that you want, but it is hard not to do to yourself, when doing so. For example: Say if I don't want to hear from Tidus anymore, because he is getting annoying, I would cast silence on him. *casts silence on Tidus*  
  
Yuna: Thankies, Bob!  
  
Bob: No prob!  
  
Roy: So if I wanna play a trick on Tidus, all I have to do is picture him blind, and voila? *casts blind on Tidus*  
  
A black cloud forms over Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Whoa!!! *trips constantly*  
  
Everyone is laughing extremely hard, especially Yuna.  
  
Yuna: Should I cast esuna?  
  
Bob: NO!  
  
Yuna: I didn't think so.  
  
Vivi: V-very impressive my young padowan.  
  
Bob: Congratulations! You are now officially a black mage!   
  
Roy: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. And it continues

*BY: KUROHIME**  
  
(The path to the next temple wasn't proving itself easy to find, and everyone seems to know it. Kurohime is in the lead, with Roy and Yuna following close behind. Bob, Tidus, and Vivi bring up the rear. Vivi looks up.)  
  
VIVI: It looks like that storm cleared up...  
  
BOB: I wonder if that was Ixion's calling card.   
  
TIDUS: What? The storm clouds?  
  
BOB: Well, he's a lightning summon. I think all the lightning activity was him getting more active, since he knew his summoner was coming for him.   
  
TIDUS: Do all summons do that?   
  
BOB: *shrugs* The elemental ones, maybe. Especially when the WANT to be found. Or if they want your attention somehow.  
  
TIDUS: Oh yeah. Like Shiva.  
  
BOB: Don't remind me.  
  
(Up ahead, a small crow flies overhead and lands ina nearby tree, its harsh voice persistantly scolding the party below. This goes on for a few grating "caaawws." Then Roy looks up at it, smirking.)   
  
ROY: Bah. Stupid bird. *looking at the bird mischievously*  
  
(Roy takes his mage staff and soundly zaps the nearby crow with a small spark - the bird is left behind, blinking, confused... and without feathers. It caws excitedly, then covers itself with its now-naked wings and runs into the thicker leaves of the trees, cawing its despleasure.)  
  
YUNA: Roy! That wasn't nice!  
  
ROY: Hehehehehehehe... but it was funny!   
  
KURO: *starts to giggle, but then pauses, and looks up at the sound of more caw-ing* More crows...?  
  
(Roy's eyes light up, but Yuna puts a restraining hand on his arm.)  
  
YUNA: Roy, save your MP.   
  
ROY: But I wanna practice!  
  
YUNA: Trust me. You'll need your MP for where we're going.  
  
(Suddenly, the grating crow-like sound becomes louder. Much, MUCH louder...! Now Bob, Vivi, and Tidus can hear it, too. They all walk a little faster to close the gap between the others.)  
  
VIVI: That doesn't sound like a crow anymore!  
  
KURO: No, that's no crow. That's a Garuda...!  
  
(Right on cue, two of the mythical birds burst from the bushes around them. One makes a sudden dive towards the first person on the line: Kurohime.)  
  
KURO: AAAAAAAAAAACK!!   
  
(Kurohime barely has enough time to cast a light protect spell before the huge bird slams into her, knocking her to the ground. It swoops upward and circles around for more. Roy runs over to her and quickly pulls her to her feet.)  
  
ROY: Are you okay?  
  
KURO: *looking up at the bird* I'll be fine, sweetheart. That was just a physical attack. *looks over at the other Garuda, which is gathering its energy for.... something really bad* Well, you wanted to practice your magic.... looks like you got your wish!  
  
(A firaga spell hits everyone in the party.)  
  
BOB: OW! OW! OW! Fire! Hot! Fire!  
  
(Yuna's healing curaga spell surrounds the entire party in the next instant.)  
  
ROY: Ooo! That feels pretty darn good! Kind of like... bubble bath!  
  
TIDUS: You take bubble baths?  
  
ROY: *glares*   
  
TIDUS: *inocent grin* Hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with that!  
  
ROY: I know how to use the Silence spell, you know.  
  
(Before that argument could go any further, Bob's Flare spell explodes overhead, and the first Garuda squeals in anguish before falling to the ground with a thud and disappearing in a ball of blue energy.)  
  
BOB: Well, that's one down...  
  
YUNA: TIDUS!!!  
  
(Without stopping to think, Tidus whirls around, just in time to see the remaining Garuda bearing down on him with Garudaish(!!!) terror. His Brotherhood sword deflects the attack cleanly, but barely so. In the next moment, as if being caught by surprise by a giant evil bird wasn't bad enough, Roy's newfound magic suddenly began zapping both him and the Garuda...)  
  
TIDUS: HEY! AIM FOR THE D*MN BIRD! NOT ME!  
  
ROY: *shouting back* Give me a break! I'm new at this!  
  
KURO: Roy! Here! *she reaches into a pocket (amazing how much stuff we can store in pockets, huh?) and shoves a red-colored ring into his hands* It's a Rosetta Ring.  
  
ROY: What the he-?  
  
KURO: NOW try your thundaga spell.  
  
(Roy just nods, and a brilliant tendril of white-hot electric energy roars down from the sky. It slams neatly into the Garuda. Roy immediately breaks out into a grin. But with a last horrible screech, the Garuda becomes a massive flurry of flapping wings and magic energy. A firaga spell comes bearing down on him.)  
  
KURO: ROY!!!   
  
(Kurohime makes a dive for Roy, and the firaga's smoldering energy is surrounding the both of them. Both collapse to the ground.)  
  
(Vivi's Water spell crashes into the Garuda next, and then, it's over... the Garuda silently falls to the forest floor, and without much drama, disappears in another ball of blue light. Without any other pretense, he makes his way over to Kurohime and Roy.)  
  
VIVI: Are you two okay?  
  
ROY: *groaning* As okay as anyone who's just been barbecued can ever feel...  
  
TIDUS: You'll get used to that feeling eventually.  
  
ROY: That doesn't make me feel any better. *he turns to Kurohime, who's just lying on her back, looking dazed* Are you okay, sweetie?  
  
KURO: I think I need a nap.  
  
ROY: Heh-heh. Yep, you're okay.   
  
(The Hilde Guarde III was a surprisingly smooth flight, but even so, Jess wasn't finding the experience all that pleasant. She's hanging off one of the aft railings of the ship, looking like she's either going to throw up or punch something. Zidane is still with her, trying his best to comfort her. As much as one can if they think they're either going to get punched or thrown up on, anyway...)  
  
JESS: I forgot how much I hate flying! I hate it! I really do! *she lightly punches Zidane*  
  
ZIDANE: Ow! Hey, I'm not Bob, Jess. What was that for?  
  
JESS: Sorry, it's just a habit. I have to hit someone, and you were the closest guy.   
  
(Zidane gives her a slightly bemused look)  
  
JESS: Sorry, Zidane. I'm just... *trails off*  
  
ZIDANE: Hey, everything's going to be okay, Jess. I'm sure everyone will get things under control back home. They're going to be just fine. That last summon is as good as ours.   
  
JESS: Oh, I'm sure they'll get the last summon.   
  
ZIDANE: We'll get home, too. I promise.   
  
JESS: Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
ZIDANE: I never have. I never will. We'll get home... and we'll see everyone again. They can't finish the job without us.   
  
(Cloud silently comes up beside Jess and taps her on the shoulder.)  
  
CLOUD: Get some sleep, you two. You could probably use it.  
  
ZIDANE: Can't sleep. Drank too much Pepsi.  
  
CLOUD: ...... *just stares at Zidane for a second, then turns to Jess* Well, you should try to get some rest, Jessica.  
  
JESS: I can't sleep. either. *turns to look over the railing of the ship again* You called me 'Jessica.'  
  
CLOUD: Well, that's your name, right? I mean, your... real name.  
  
JESS: I don't even know who the h*ll I am anymore.  
  
CLOUD: I see you as Tifa, but I also know who you really are.  
  
JESS: I'm glad somebody does.   
  
ZIDANE: Hey, Cloud, there's one thing I still don't understand. If we're looking for a way to get Tifa back, why are we going to our Gaia, instead of the homeworld the two of you came from?  
  
CLOUD: Your world is where the Iifa tree is.  
  
ZIDANE: But does that have anything to do with Sephiroth stealing Tifa's soul?  
  
CLOUD: The Iifa tree is a conduit for souls to travel. You know all that.  
  
ZIDANE: Well, yeah. I learned about that the hard way. But why would it help us restore Tifa's soul? She's not a part of that world.   
  
CLOUD: You don't think our worlds exist alone, do you?  
  
ZIDANE: Well, no. I just don't....  
  
CLOUD: Your story might not have had anything to do with mine until now, but none of us would exist without each other. People like us all come from the same source. We're more alike than you think.  
  
ZIDANE: Believe it or not, you're starting to make a creepy sort of sense. Garland used the Iifa tree to take the souls of Terra and send them to Gaia. There's no reason that other worlds couldn't do the same.   
  
CLOUD: But we still have a problem. We need to separate Tifa's soul from Jessica.  
  
JESS: What? You mean that part wasn't already figured out before we started this trip?  
  
CLOUD: Nope.  
  
JESS: ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!  
  
ZIDANE: *shrugs* Plot twist?  
  
JESS: All these plots twists are starting to kind of freak me out, you know?  
  
ZIDANE: That keeps it interesting!   
  
JESS: Your eternal optimism is starting to get on my nerves, monkeyboy.  
  
ZIDANE: *grins* It's a gift!  
  
(The Garuda attack has left everyone a bit on edge. As they make their way through the thickening forest brush, Kurohime once again leads the group, but this time, Roy sticks close to her side. Bob and Vivi also follow closely. They know they're getting closer to the temple for the next Cloister of Trials...)   
  
KURO: I know we're getting close.  
  
BOB: How? Did Bahamut tell you? Are you ever going to explain that to me?  
  
KURO: *shrugs* It's less complicated than it seems. Training with a summon means that the summoner and a summon share a bond. Part of that is... memories.   
  
BOB: Memories. Like a mind transfer?  
  
KURO: No, nothing like that. It's more like deja vu. Like this place, Tsukimori. The Moon Forest. I've never been to Japan before, so I definitely couldn't have been to Tsukimori, but I still feel like I know this place.   
  
BOB: *looks confused*  
  
ROY: She and Dagger were able to find Ixion's temple.  
  
KURO: We were able to remember becasue obviously Bahamut has been here before, and so have the other summons.   
  
BOB: I'm still not sure I get it.  
  
KURO: Eh, don't worry. These things never make sense. At least I know we're definitely going in the right direction, though.  
  
BOB: Trust Bahamut. Right.  
  
KURO: Well, yeah. I trust Bahamut. And I also trust the signs above your head.   
  
(Kurohime points up to a crude, shabby-looking sign nailed to a huge camphor tree nearby. On it, chiseled in Japanese characters, was 'BAAJI TEMPURU' - Baaj Temple.)  
  
KURO: I can't believe it. Baaj is a real temple?!  
  
ROY: Kuro, sweetheart, in this world, you can summon Bahamut, I'm weilding black magic, and you really can pull Zidane's tail. *grins and puts a hand on hershoulder in a teasing gesture* ANYTHING is possible.  
  
KURO: Hehehe, yeah, I know.  
  
(The forest path opens up into another small clearing; a good-sized ravine with steep, forested hillsides rising fifty feet on both sides. Everyone stops in silence as they see a gracefully designed stone walkway sprawled out before them. It looks aged, but surprisingly clean, as if someone had been protecting it from the elements. The Walkway widens to span the width of the entire ravine, then seemlessy joins into a gleaming stone wall. They're surronded on three sides. A sudden gust of wind - how appropriate for the mood - comes from a gaping tunnel in its face.)  
  
YUNA: I think this is it. *gesturing towards a glyph carved into the stone face of the wall, just beside the tunnel*   
  
BOB: Oh, don't tell me we need to go in there!  
  
TIDUS: What? It's only a tunnel. You can already see the other side from here.  
  
BOB: You know that people who go through tunnels always end up coming out on the other side, right into something they wish they hadn't gotten themselves into!  
  
ROY: That makes the story fun!  
  
BOB: Grrrr...  
  
KURO: Well, the temple is on the other side of that tunnel. Come on, let's get going.  
  
(The temple was wide enough for them to walk side by side, and inside, its height was even greater. Their footsteps echoed through the tunnel, and seemed to punctuate the fact that no one was saying a word as they walked.)  
  
KURO: .... *suddenly, she gasps*  
  
(A bright, white light blinds her vision... and suddenly, she sees and image of Zidane and Dagger, surrounded by an odd, silvery-blue glow. Dagger's eyes look up to meet hers for a moment, and then the vision disappears. She can feel a warm, comforting presence. The voice seems to speak Bahamut's words, but there's something different.)  
  
WHISPER: My powers and yours... our voices together... We can't be afraid...!  
  
(The vision explodes into blinding white light, and an instant later, clears to reveal Roy and Bob's concerned faces.)  
  
ROY: Are you okay?   
  
KURO: I-I think so. Uuuugh... what the h*ll just happened to me? *tries to sit up* I.... feel like I've been beat up.  
  
ROY: That should be my question. You just collapsed.  
  
KURO: Dagger... Zidane... they're..... *shakes her head*  
  
ROY: *blinks* What happened?  
  
KURO: I'm not sure. I think I... *puts her head in her hands* .... I think I need a nap.  
  
(Roy helps her up, and they continue walking through the tunnel. Tidus walks a few steps to catch up with Roy and Kurohime.)  
  
TIDUS: Hey, Kuro. I have a question. Do you have any idea what we need to do to get the last Aeon?  
  
KURO: Nope. Not a clue.  
  
BOB: But you do have a plan, right?  
  
KURO: Well, yeah. Step one: Find Temple. Step two: Get Aeon. Step Three: Get back home and stop the Invincible.  
  
BOB: ...and you keep telling my MY plans suck!  
  
KURO: I didn't say MY plan was GOOD this time.  
  
(They continue walking until they reach what looks like an abandoned chamber, which opens up to the other side of the tunnel. A small, glowing orb stands off in the corner, illuminating the chamber in a soft, silvery-blue light. It feels oddly familiar.)  
  
BOB: *giggling* That's not what I think it is, is it?  
  
YUNA: A save sphere?  
  
BOB: Wow! It IS what I think it is!!  
  
TIDUS: Hey, that's good news, though! If we die in the temple, we just get sent back to this chamber and try again.  
  
BOB: ....that's not funny.   
  
TIDUS: It's not supposed to be. That's how these things work!  
  
ROY: Told you this just makes a fun story!  
  
KURO: But you know what save spheres mean.   
  
TIDUS: *perks up* It means that I might get to play Blitzball?!  
  
KURO: NO! It means that we get our power restored. AND it means... somthing big is about to happen.  
  
(Dun dun DUN...!!!!!!!!)  
  
(AND THE STORY CONTINUES.... ) ^_^ 


End file.
